Destiny
by Dew'yellow
Summary: Yesung berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke istananya. Dan Kyuhyun telah berada di bawah pengaruh Yesung. Apa yang diperintahkan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun? Apakah Kibum berada dalam bahaya? Lalu dimana Donghae? Yaoi/Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun/KiHae, KyuHae/ Chap 8!
1. Chapter 1

**post ff di sini boleh kan ya?** **Yaudah langsung aja deh..**

Title : Destiny

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Supernatural

Cast : Donghae, Kibum, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dll

**Kehidupan setiap makhluk saling berdampingan di dunia.**  
**Manusia dan makhluk lainnya menempati posisinya masing-masing di dunia yang kejam ini. Setiap yang lahir akan menggantikan yang mati. Kau tidak dapat menentukan kelahiran ataupun menolak kematian. Kau tidak dapat menolak takdir yang telah ditetapkan padamu. Andai takdir itu dapat diminta, mungkin setiap makhluk akan meminta memiliki takdir yang indah menjadi makhluk sempurna yang tak memiliki kekurangan apapun. Apakah takdir itu begitu kejam bagi sebagian makhluk ?**  
**Aku akan menjawab YA.**

"Sayang.. kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Ibu akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu." Seorang ibu mengusap lembut rambut anak lelaki semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya ibu.. hae janji! Hae akan buat ayah dan ibu bahagia." Anak 10 tahun itu berkata dengan tersenyum memperlihatkan wajah imutnya membuat sang ibu semakin gemas pada anaknya.

"Anak pintar." Puji ibunya memeluk anak lelakinya itu.

"Aa.. siapa anak pintar dan tampan ini hem ?"

"Aku Donghae.. Lee Donghae anak ayah. Hihi.." Donghae menjawabnya dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Ayahnya ikut tertawa memegang kedua bahu anaknya.

"Haha.. kau benar-benar anak ayah. Kalau ayah sudah tua nanti, kau yang harus menjaga keluarga ini, kau mengerti anak pintar? Mungkin suatu saat kau akan membutuhkan ini, pakailah." Ayah Donghae menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran kepada anaknya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Um.. aku mengerti! Hae akan menjaga semuanya." Ucap donghae mantap membuat ayahnya tersenyum bangga memiliki anak baik dan penurut seperti Donghae.

**oOo**

Jlebb.

"Aaaarrgh… cepat la.. ri hae !" Donghae meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan melihat kejadian mengerikan di hadapannya. Ibu Donghae sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Dan dihadapan Donghae ayahnya tengah diserang oleh seseorang yang mengenakan topeng dan apa itu? Sayap? Tidak mungkin. Makhluk yang masih Donghae anggap manusia itu membawa sebuah pisau ditangannya yang telah melukai perut ayah Donghae. Sayup-sayup Donghae mendengar suara makhluk itu memaksa ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. Donghae masih bersembunyi di bawah meja di sudut ruangan. Dia mendengar ayahnya menyuruhnya berlari. Donghae berusaha berdiri dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Tapi Donghae benar-benar ketakutan membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Dia gemetar dan keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. "AAArrrggh…"

Bruugh.

Donghae menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya dibunuh dengan sangat kejam. Makhluk itu seolah tak berperasaan. Donghae ingin marah pada mereka namun dia sungguh ketakutan. Dia melihat satu dari mereka dengan percikan darah di wajahnya yang tak tertutupi topeng mendekat ke arahnya. Donghae semakin menunduk berusaha bersembunyi. Makhluk itu semakin dekat dan Donghae harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengejarnya. Dia terus berlari di malam yang dingin itu. Donghae benar-benar takut makhluk itu menangkapnya dan membunuhnya. Jalanan malam ini sungguh sepi karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tetapi Donghae tidak peduli apapun, dia harus terus berlari walaupun kakinya akan patah. Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Dia melihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan di depannya.

"Suamiku ada anak di depan!" Seorang lelaki yang sedang mengemudi mobilnya segera menginjak rem saat melihat seorang anak melintas di jalanan.

Ckiiiiiiiitt….

Braakk.

"Dokter.. tolong anak ini !" Dokter dan suster yang berjaga malam segera menolong seorang pasien yang tertabrak. Dokter memeriksa dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Beberapa balutan perban terpasang di kaki, tangan, dan kepala pasien itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tadi mengantarkan pasien itu ke rumah sakit. Suaminya ikut berdiri mendekat pada dokter.

"Beruntung kalian segera membawanya kemari, kalau terlambat sedikit saja nyawa anak itu tidak dapat tertolong." Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Aah.. apa kalian orang tua pasien?" Tanya dokter dengan sopan. "bukan.. kami tadi tak sengaja menabraknya. Anak itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami."

"Oh.. ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan tentang kondisi pasien. Mari ikut ke ruanganku."

"Baik dokter." Suami istri itu mengikuti dokter menuju ruangannya.

"Begini.. anak itu mengalami syock dan trauma. Mungkin seperti kejadian yang membuatnya terpukul ditambah dengan kecelakaan ini."

"Apakah berbahaya dok?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja… kita harus melihat kondisinya setelah sadar nanti."

"Uugh.." donghae merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. 'Dimana ini?' Donghae berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Aah.. kau sudah sadar? Berbaringlah.. jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Wanita itu terlihat keluar ruangan. Donghae tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dia tahu dimana dia berada sekarang, rumah sakit. Donghae mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa dia bisa berada di sini tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun.

"Secara fisik dia dapat pulih segera, tapi… secara psikis.. ini akan sedikit sulit. Anak ini mengalami trauma yang hebat sehingga memori ingatannya ada yang dilupakannya." Ucap dokter.

"Aku mengerti dokter." Wanita bernama Hyerin mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter. Wanita itu menghampiri Donghae.

"Aah.. siapa namamu nak? Aku Hyerin." Donghae diam tak menjawabnya. Wanita itu mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah sekarang kau bersama kami, kau aman. Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi." Entah kenapa Donghae merasa percaya pada wanita di hadapannya itu. Perlahan Donghae mulai tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

**oOo**

Di sebuah bukit yang tertutupi hutan lebat, sebuah kastil megah berdiri dengan kokohnya seolah ingin membuktikan keberadaanya yang telah beratus-ratus tahun. Kastil dengan corak Eropa yang sangat kental dan beraura gelap tampak tak berpenghuni. Pagar setinggi 4 meter yang mengelilinginya menambah kesan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Gagal? GAGAL HAH?" Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitamnya memandang marah pada beberapa orang di hadapannya. Sayap hitamnya sudah terkepak lebar menunjukkan kekuatannya. Lelaki itu dengan gerakan cepatnya mencengkram kerah seorang empusa di depannya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan, kami siap menerima hukuman dari Anda."

"Kau pikir setelah aku menghukum kalian, dia akan datang padaku?!" Lelaki itu semakin geram. "Lebih baik kalian cepat cari keberadaannya sebelum semuanya terlambat! PERGIII!"

"Baik Tuan."

**oOo**

"Donghae.. mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama kami di rumah ini. Dan anggaplah kami seperti orang tua mu. Dan yang di foto itu dia adalah Kibum anak kami, dia 4 tahun lebih tua darimu. Eomma yakin kalian akan menjadi teman yang baik nanti. Mulailah hidup barumu bersama kami. Kami akan melindungimu." Hyerin tersenyum hangat kepada Donghae. Donghae yang berniat menjalani hidup barunya menampilkan seulas senyum di wajah manisnya.

"Terima kasih eomma. Tapi dimana kibum hyung?"

"Dia menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali sejak saat itu, hiks... sekarang ada kau, eomma tak akan kesepian lagi." Terlihat gurat kesediahan di wajah wanita cantik yang tengah memeluk donghae.

"Tenanglah eomma.. eomma punya Hae sekarang." Anak manis itu mencoba menghibur eomma angkatnya walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran kemana Kibum pergi.

**oOo**

**6 tahun kemudian…**

Sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti sebuah penginapan yang asri dengan model bangunan Jepang yang kentara di tengah-tengah bangunan bergaya Eropa. Tempat tinggal yang mungkin diinginkan banyak orang untuk mendapatkan ketenangan dengan suasana lingkungan yang sejuk. Dua orang lelaki tengah mengobrol dengan tegang di sana.

"Kau pikir ini semua hanya kebetulan?" Lelaki yang memiliki wajah cantik memulai argumennya.

"Entahlah.. aku rasa takdir yang mempertemukan mereka Heechul." Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Dia merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada… entahlah dia juga tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Heechul memandang curiga pada lawan bicaranya yang tampak gelisah.

"Tidak, aku tak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Kau tahu, kau yang menyimpan buku itu." Leeteuk balik menatap Heechul degan berani.

"Ya.. ya..insting malaikatmu kan biasanya kuat. Eh.. dimana Kibum? Aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

"Dia sedang berlatih mengendalikan kekuatannya bersama Kangin. Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Dia harus mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya." Leeteuk mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di hadapannya lalu membacanya, mengusir rasa bosan yang menghinggapinya.

"Hmm.. dewasa.. dewasa.. dewasa ya. MWO? DEWASA? Berapa umurnya sekarang?" Heechul tampak panik seketika setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Eeemm.. 20 kan? Ada apa chullie? Kenapa kau panik seperti itu?"

"Tunggu.. tunggu.." Heechul tampak mengucapkan kata-kata dan cahaya merah muncul dari kedua telapak tangannya. Berangsur cahaya pekat itu menghilang diikuti sebuah buku tua tebal yang berada di tangan Heechul. Leeteuk tak begitu menghiraukannya karena dia sudah tahu buku apa itu dan setiap kali ia ingin membacanya, Heechul pasti melarangnya.

"20 tahun.. 20 tahun.. aah ini dia! Takdir telah menentukan sang Louch bertemu dengan Sang Neigeux. Hanya Sang Louch, belahan jiwa yang hilang yang dapat membantu Sang Neigeux." Leeteuk dengan serius menyimak apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Heechul dengan teliti membaca setiap huruf yang tertera dalam buku tua itu.

"Louch? Siapa dia? Apa hanya keterangan itu saja yang ada di buku tua itu?"

"Di sini hanya tertulis itu saja. Kau tahu kan kalau buku ini hanya memberikan petunjuk pada waktunya? Kita tidak bisa melihat masa depan." Heechul segera menghilangkan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menemukan Louch secepatnya sebelum Sang Cheval bertindak."

"Kau benar, tapi aku ingin Kibum yang menemukannya sendiri."

**oOo**

Malam yang sunyi senyap merupakan situasi yang sangat tepat bagi para empusa untuk mencari mangsa. Mereka akan menghisap darah para lelaki untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Sayap hitam legam mereka akan terbentang lebar saat mengejar mangsanya dan menghisap darahnya. Mereka sejenis vampire yang hanya akan menghisap darah para lelaki. John merutuki dirinya yang terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya setelah pulang sekolah hingga melupakan waktu yang bergulir menampakkan sang rembulan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Ditengoknya jalanan yang dilewatinya sungguh sepi. Ia memasuki lorong jalan dengan berlari, dirasakannya aura mencekam disekitarnya. John memegang tengkuknya perlahan merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di atas kepalanya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya berharap segera sampai ke rumahnya. Sreet. Sekelebat bayangan menerjangnya dan memojokkannya di dinding lorong. Nafas John tercekat mendapati sesosok makhluk bersayap tengah memenjarakannya. Makhluk itu mengendus dan mencium setiap bagian wajah dan leher John. Tubuh John melemas melihat makhluk dihadapannya, suaranya enggan untuk dikeluarkannya hanya untuk berteriak. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, sebuah benda tajam menancap di leher John dan meninggalkan jeritan kesakitan yang menyedihkan.

**_To be continued..._**

**Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca ni ff? Kalau belum silahkan dibaca~**

**Tanggapan positif/negatif diucapkan terima kasih.. Salam!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan datang kembali! eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? Sebelumnya terima kasih yg sudah mereview.. ^^**

**Ah~ ya.. di sini ada sebutan untuk Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Dan ini lokasinya bukan di Korea, tetapi saya pakai beberapa kata dengan bahasa Korea. Tak apa kan? Oke langsung~**

**Neigeux : Kibum**

**Louch : Donghae**

**Malin : Kyuhyun **

**Cast : Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, dll**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

_Sebelumnya..._

Malam yang sunyi senyap merupakan situasi yang sangat tepat bagi para empusa untuk mencari mangsa. Mereka akan menghisap darah para lelaki untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Sayap hitam legam mereka akan terbentang lebar saat mengejar mangsanya dan menghisap darahnya. Mereka sejenis vampire yang hanya akan menghisap darah para lelaki. John merutuki dirinya yang terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya setelah pulang sekolah hingga melupakan waktu yang bergulir menampakkan sang rembulan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Ditengoknya jalanan yang dilewatinya sungguh sepi. Ia memasuki lorong jalan dengan berlari, dirasakannya aura mencekam disekitarnya. John memegang tengkuknya perlahan merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di atas kepalanya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya berharap segera sampai ke rumahnya. Sreet. Sekelebat bayangan menerjangnya dan memojokkannya di dinding lorong. Nafas John tercekat mendapati sesosok makhluk bersayap tengah memenjarakannya. Makhluk itu mengendus dan mencium setiap bagian wajah dan leher John. Tubuh John melemas melihat makhluk dihadapannya, suaranya enggan untuk dikeluarkannya hanya untuk berteriak. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, sebuah benda tajam menancap di leher John dan meninggalkan jeritan kesakitan yang menyedihkan.

"Hentikaaaaann sungmin hyung!" Seorang anak SMA tampak menutup kedua telinganya dengan buku saat temannya membacakan paragraf yang tertera dalam novel yang dibacanya.

"Hey kau harus membaca novel ini. Kau tahu kan legenda empusa? Kau harus membacanya." Sungmin menutup novelnya dan beralih memandang Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu hyung! Itu menyeramkan." Donghae bergegas mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Ya! Hae kemari kau. Aku belum selesai bicara!" Semua siswa yang ada di perpustakaan itu serempak menoleh ke arah Sungmin saat ia berteriak.

"Aah.. maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan membacanya." Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan menundukkan kepalanya pada teman-temannya yang tergganggu karena ulahnya.

.

.

**-Eyland Castle-**

Di ruang utama tempat diadakannya perundingan, Sang Cheval memerintahkan para pengikutnya untuk berkumpul. Beberapa kursi tertata rapi mengelilingi meja besar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Satu per satu para pengikut Cheval menempati singgasananya.

"Sudahkan di antara kalian menemukannya?" Hanya dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Sang Cheval, semua yang ada di ruangan itu terasa mencekam.

"Kami tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sepertinya ada yang telah menekan aura keberadaannya." Seorang empusa yang duduk di ruangan itu memberikan argumennya.

"Kalian harus terus mencarinya dan setelah menemukannya segera tangkap dia. Jangan sampai dia bisa melarikan diri seperti waktu itu, kalian mengerti?" Terdengar nada tegas dalam setiap ucapan Cheval, menuntut tak ada reaksi penolakan dari para empusa di ruangan itu.

"Dan.. dimana Malin? Apa dia masih bermain dengan para manusia?" Sang Cheval meletakkan gelas berisi darah yang diminumnya di atas meja dan beralih menatap salah satu empusa.

"Benar Tuan, aku akan mengawasinya."

"Lakukan itu Zhoumi!"

"Akan aku lakukan Tuan."

**oOo**

Kibum berjalan santai di jalanan kota Brasov setelah pulang dari kuliahnya. Langit telah menampakkan rona kemerahannya di ufuk barat yang hampir menghilang digantikan gelap malam. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tubuh Kibum perlahan jatuh tersungkur. "Aaarrghh…" Kibum mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa lebih sakit dibandingkan bagian tubuh lainnya. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Kibum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Iya eomma, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Eomma dan appa tenang saja."

"Iyaaa eomma.., aku sedang perjalanan pulang. Nde, aku segera sampai rumah. Dah eomma." Donghae mengakhiri pembicaraan via telepon dengan eommanya dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Ia segera memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal berjarak 100 meter lagi. Di perempatan jalan, ia berbelok ke kiri namun langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya menyapu seseorang tengah tergeletak di pinggir jalan. 'Mengapa ada orang tidur di situ? Atau jangan-jangan itu korban pembunuhan yang dibuang? Aa.. apa aku harus melihatnya?' Donghae terdiam sesaat memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dengan ragu ia melangkah ke arah sosok yang tergeletak tak bergerak.

"Hey tuan.. kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Donghae berjongkok mengguncang pelan bahu orang itu hingga posisinya terbaring. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

'Aah.. ternyata dia masih muda. Mungkinkah dia gelandangan yang tak punya rumah dan pingsan karena kelaparan? Tapi.. tidak tidak.., pakaiannya rapi. Atau… dia terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Hwaaaa.. bagaimana kalau nanti arwahnya menghantuiku?'

"Uuugh.." Donghae yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dikagetkan dengan rintihan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. Dengan segera ia membenahi posisinya dan mendekat kembali.

"K..kau masih hidup?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum untuk memeriksa nafasnya.

"Aaargh.." Kibum merintih pelan ketika rasa sakit itu menyerangnya kembali. Donghae yang panik berinisiatif membawa Kibum ke rumahnya. Ia segera meletakkan tangan Kibum di bahunya dan memapah Kibum berjalan.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan dikarenakan masih memapah Kibum yang setengah sadar. Pelan-pelan ia membaringkan Kibum di satu-satunya sofa tidur yang ada di rumahnya. Perlahan Kibum membuka matanya dan melihat Donghae sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Kibum menarik tangan Donghae hingga Donghae terjatuh di atas tubuh Kibum. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Donghae ke bawah menyebabkan Donghae jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaah.. appo!" Tangan kanan Donghae mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Tangan kiri dan tubuhnya masih ditahan Kibum hingga ia tak dapat membenahi posisinya hanya untuk sekedar duduk.

"Siapa kau?!" Dengan wajah penuh waspada Kibum berucap menatap Donghae.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendorongku?" Donghae berusaha duduk dan menyingkirkan tangan Kibum, tetapi Kibum tetap menahannya. Wajah dingin Kibum membuat Donghae sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja orang di hadapannya ini adalah perampok yang kabur dari rumah tahanan. Kibum masih mengamati Donghae dengan waspada.

"Haaa.. jangan bunuh aku!" Donghae berteriak ketakutan dan menutup matanya. Kibum pun melepaskan Donghae setelah yakin bahwa anak yang bersamanya sekarang hanyalah anak polos, ia kemudian mencoba berdiri. Namun sakit di dadanya masih terasa hingga ia terduduk kembali di sofa, merintih pelan. Donghae memberanikan membuka matanya saat mendengar rintihan Kibum.

"Kau tak apa? Mana yang sakit?" Kibum masih mencengkram dada kirinya kuat.

"Apa di sini?" Donghae duduk di samping Kibum dan menyingkirkan tangan kibum di dadanya. Tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh dada Kibum.

"Jangan kau cengkram seperti itu, itu akan semakin sakit." Kibum merasakan rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang dan menghilang. Ia terus memandang Donghae tanpa Donghae sadari.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Kibum menahan tangan Donghae, mencegahnya pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya cukup menemaniku." Donghae kebingungan dengan ucapan Kibum. Hanya senyuman yang diberikan Kibum untuk menjawab kebingungan Donghae. Ia memeluk Donghae. Bahkan Kibum pun tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu kepada orang asing yang baru ditemuinya, ia hanya menginginkannya. Sentuhan hangat seakan menyentuh hati keduanya menumbuhkan rasa nyaman. Lama Kibum membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangat hingga dirasakannya beban pada tubuhnya. Kibum menunduk melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Dia tidur? Bagaimana bisa?" Kibum yang masih terserang rasa heran segera menggendong Donghae ke kamarnya yang berhasil ditemukan Kibum. Ia membaringkan Donghae di tempat tidur perlahan agar tak membangunkannya. Dilepasnya jas sekolah dan rompi yang masih dikenakan Donghae. Kibum beralih menyelimuti tubuh Donghae.

'Kim Donghae, sampai bertemu lagi.' Pikir Kibum setelah ia membaca name tag yang ada di jas sekolah Donghae.

**oOo**

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya saat handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan enggan ia menjawab panggilan telepon yang masuk.

"Hallo.."

"Sekarang? Apa tidak bisa besok saja hyung? Ini sudah malam.."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." Setelah meletakkan handphonenya, sejenak Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Kenapa aku ada di kamar? Bukannya tadi..'

"Aah.. kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Donghae teringat dengan orang yang ditolongnya tadi. Kembali ia mencari-cari petunjuk yang mungkin ada. Pandangannya menangkap secarik kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Segera Donghae mengambil kertas itu. Terdapat sebaris tulisan yang tertera pada kertas yang ditemukan Donghae.

**'Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kau anak yang manis. Kibum.'**

"Mwo?" Donghae sedikit tersipu malu membaca tulisan Kibum. Ia lalu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi menemui temannya.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung sudah gila! Apa dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang! Huft.." Donghae terus menggerutu dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah Sungmin. Temannya itu meminta Donghae untuk menginap di rumahnya sekaligus mengerjakan tugas sejarah bersama.

Langit malam ini tak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Cuaca yang dingin masih menyelimuti gelapnya malam. Kyuhyun diam termangu di atap sebuah rumah memandang langit.

"Zhoumi keluarlah, tak perlu menyembunyikan diri seperti itu."

Zhoumi tersenyum sinis dan menampakkan dirinya di belakang Kyuhyun. "Aku ketahuan." Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah!"

"Jangan seperti itu.. kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersenang-senang dahulu?" Zhoumi kembali menyeringai tak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak berminat!" Kyuhyun tetap menanggapi dengan dingin.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan bersenang-senang sendiri-." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi mencium aroma yang sangat luar biasa menggoda. Kyuhyun tahu aroma apa itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mendapati seorang manusia yang sudah di duga Kyuhyun tengah berjalan sendirian di ujung jalan. Ia lalu beralih menatap Zhoumi di sampingnya yang telah berubah wujud. Sayap hitamnya telah terbentang lebar dan warna matanya berubah hitam sepenuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Zhoumi melesat terbang ke arah manusia itu. Kyuhyun yang terkejut segera terbang mengejar Zhoumi. Dengan gerakan tangannya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan Zhoumi ke arah sebaliknya menyebabkan Zhoumi terpental ke belakang. Zhoumi yang sudah dikuasai aura memangsanya membalas serangan Kyuhyun. Sebuah gaya dorongan yang mengarah pada Kyuhyun segera ia tangkis. Dan Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuh Zhoumi menjauh dari manusia itu hingga Zhoumi menabrak bangunan gedung. Segera Kyuhyun membawa Zhoumi menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

"Eeh.. sepertinya ada sesuatu di sana?" Donghae memegang tengkuknya dan mempercepat langkahnya agar ia cepat sampai di rumah Sungmin.

"Donghae kenapa lama sekali?" Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena cuaca di luar sungguh dingin.

"Hyung.. ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, kenapa kau memaksaku kemari?" Donghae menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Hehe.. sudahlah lagipula kau sudah di sini kan? Ayo.. akan ku buatkan kau coklat panas." Donghae duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menunggu Sungmin yang sedang membuat minuman.

"Ini Hae.. hangatkan tubuhmu." Sungmin menghampiri Donghae di meja makan.

"Hey.. hidungmu berdarah!" Dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil tisu, menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidung Donghae dan mendongakkan kepala Donghae agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hae?"

"Aku tak apa hyung, mungkin karena cuaca yang dingin waktu aku kemari." Donghae tersenyum imut menghilangkan kekhawatiran Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. cepat minum dan kita pergi tidur. Masalah tugas kita kerjakan saja besok."

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Zhoumi ke atap gedung. Mata Zhoumi sudah berubah seperti semula sekarang. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan karena serangan Kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah! Dan.. jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tergeletak di atap gedung.

"Sial! Apa-apaan dia! Siapa manusia itu?"

**_To be continued..._**

**Saya sangat senang kalau para pembaca memberikan tanggapannya~ terima kasih yang sudah memberikan tanggapannya..  
**

**chap 3? adakah yg berminat?**


	3. Chapter 3

**aah~ adakah yg tahu siapa Cheval? :) tebak? **

**Dan siapa yang dicari Cheval? akan terjawab...**

**Destiny**

**Cast : Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, dll**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3]**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pagi hari awan mendung telah bergumul di langit menghalangi seberkas cahaya matahari menyinari kota Brasov. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini menjadi tidak menentu. Sungmin dan Donghae bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah bersama karena semalam Donghae memang menginap di rumah Sungmin. Ia meminjamkan seragamnya yang lain untuk Donghae kenakan. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar 1,5 kilometer dari rumah Sungmin. Walaupun jasa bus umum tersedia jika mereka berjalan menuju halte, namun sepertinya hari ini mereka lebih senang berjalan kaki menikmati udara yang masih terasa segar.

Stuttgart High School, sekolah khusus pria yang masih memegang tradisi yang ditinggalkan para leluhur yang telah membangun sekolah ini. Sekolah ini juga merupakan asset sejarah peninggalan leluhur sehingga tak jarang SHS mendapat kunjungan dari berbagai pelajar dari sekolah maupun universitas yang berbeda walau hanya sekedar membuktikan bahwa teks-teks yang ada dalam buku sejarah mereka adalah benar adanya. Hingga menjadi objek penelitian untuk pengembangan terhadap apa yang sudah didapatkan. Dan di sinilah Donghae dan Sungmin bersekolah. Sekolah ini memang hanya diperuntukkan untuk pria. Hal ini berakar dari sejarah yang ditorehkan di sekolah itu sendiri. Dahulu sekolah ini menjadi tempat belajar bagi kaum pria baik itu ilmu pengetahuan maupun pertahanan diri. Anak-anak yang bersekolah di Stuttgart diberikan pelatihan militer untuk menghadapi perang. Ini disebabkan kondisi negara yang rawan terjadi peperangan dengan negara tetangga karena perbedaan ideologi dan perebutan kekuasaan. Oleh karena itu, Stuttgart hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak lelaki pada masa itu. Dan inilah yang masih dilestarikan oleh pihak sekolah saat ini untuk mengenang sejarah. Tentunya dengan menanggalkan pelatihan militer di sekolah karena hal itu telah dilarang oleh negara.

Sekelompok anak memandang tidak suka pada Donghae dan Sungmin yang tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin. Seseorang di antaranya membisikkan sesuatu pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Jadi.. itu orangnya?"

"Iya hyung, bocah itu bernama Donghae." Jawab anak yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, hyung akan memberi pelajaran pada anak itu karena telah berani merebut perhatian Sungmin darimu."

"Aku ingin dia jera Hangeng hyung." Eunhyuk tersenyum meremehkan memandang Donghae. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi rencana untuk membalas Donghae.

**oOo**

"Bagus Kibum, itu lebih baik dari kemarin. Tetap fokuskan pikiranmu dan kendalikan kekuatanmu untuk menghancurkan batu itu. Apa yang terjadi.. hey.. kemampuanmu jauh lebih baik." Kangin berujar senang melihat Kibum yang sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Cukup.. cukup. Aku tidak mau tubuhmu kesakitan lagi karena terlalu lelah." Kangin memanggil Kibum untuk mendekat.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Tidak ada hyung. Tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana? Ke rumah orang tua mu?"

"Bukan hyung, belum waktunya aku menemui mereka." Raut wajah Kibum tampak murung saat membicarakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu?" Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di belakang Kibum.

"Hey! Kau mengagetkanku! Kau selalu menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti sekarang, menguping." Teriak Kangin sebal dengan perilaku Heechul yang memotong pembicaraan orang.

"Memangnya aku hantu yang bisa menghilang dan muncul begitu saja? Aku sudah ada di sini sejak kalian berlatih tadi. Kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Kangin dan Heechul saling melempar argumen yang membuat Kibum bosan dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kibum berniat menemui seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Seharusnya ia bisa sampai di rumah Donghae hanya dalam beberapa menit jika ia menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang. Tetapi Leeteuk dan Heechul berulang kali memperingatkan Kibum untuk tidak menggunakan kelebihannya jika bukan dalam kondisi darurat. Sebagai adik yang baik, ia harus mematuhi apa yang disarankan orang yang lebih tua darinya untuk kebaikannya. Ia sadar bahwa mungkin ia akan bertemu Cheval kembali jika ia melepaskan kekuatannya di sembarang tempat.

.

.

Donghae dan Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sungmin masih menunggu Donghae yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Namun, seseorang menghampiri kelas mereka berdua. Siswa itu tersenyum cerah memanggil Sungmin.

"Hyung.. ayo kita pulang bersama. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Eunhyuk, sang kekasih Sungmin menarik tangan Sungmin keluar kelas dengan manja.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama Donghae saja?" Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena para siswa sedikit demi sedikit telah meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Kecuali para siswa yang memang masih memiliki kegiatan di sekolah.

"Tapi aku ingin berdua denganmu hyuuung…." Eunhyuk memasang wajah manisnya pada Sungmin berharap Sungmin memenuhi permintaannya. Donghae yang merasa akan menjadi pengganggu kalau ia pulang bersama Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pulang saja dulu hyung dengan hyukkie. Aku masih harus mengumpulkan tugas ini di meja guru."

"Baiklah.." Sungmin dengan gerakan gesit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Donghae yang kaget langsung terduduk di kursinya.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah Hae.." Sungmin memberikan jeda pada ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi teman yang tengah ia goda sekarang dan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Donghae dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat serius.

"Mungkin saja makhluk bertaring itu akan memangsamu di tengah perjalanan pulang. Haha.." Ujarnya kemudian. Diiringi tawanya, Sungmin bergegas menarik Eunhyuk keluar sebelum ia mendengar teriakan yang bisa membuat telinganya berdengung.

Sementara Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata Sungmin. "Makhluk bertaring? Memangnya kenapa? Hanya makhluk bertaring kan? MWO? Ber.. TARING? YAAAAA… SUNGMIN HYUUUUUNG TUNGGU AKUUU!" Donghae membawa bukunya asal dan berlari menyusul Sungmin. Tetapi nyatanya Sungmin sudah berlari bersama Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae setelah mendengar teriakan Donghae di lorong sekolah. Sungmin terus saja menertawakan Donghae sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya bersama kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Ia sungguh tak menyadari tatapan cemburu dari Eunhyuk yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Donghae menarik napasnya dengan cepat setelah berhenti dari kegiatannya mengejar Sungmin sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah berlari dari lantai 3 dimana kelasnya berada sampai depan gerbang sekolah, tentu saja ia lelah. Akhirnya ia menyadari kebodohannya yang termakan omongan Sungmin. Ia lalu teringat tugas yang masih ia bawa di tangannya. "Hah.. hah.. dasar Sungmin hyung menyebalkaaan!" Segera ia kembali memasuki sekolah dan berjalan menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai 1 untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya.

** .**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5.00 p.m. Donghae tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah setelah mengumpulkan tugasnya. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit termakan dengan omongan Sungmin tadi ketika mendapati suasana sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Sebagian besar siswa-siswa yang masih ada di sekolah berada di lapangan sedang berlatih basket ataupun voli. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulut Donghae dan menyeretnya ke gudang sekolah. Sekelompok orang yang tidak diketahui siapa itu oleh Donghae, mengunci Donghae di dalam gudang sekolah yang jarang sekali dikunjungi siswa-siswa Stuttgart.

"Hey! Buka pintunya!" Donghae berteriak keras berharap seseorang di luar sana mendengar suaranya dan menolongnya membukakan pintu. Ia berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, tapi pintu itu sungguh kokoh.

1 jam sudah Donghae berada di gudang. Ia mulai merasa pening di kepalanya dan sulit bernafas. Gudang ini tidak begitu luas dan tidak memiliki lubang ventilasi maupun jendela sehingga sungguh pengap. Donghae sudah lelah untuk berteriak. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara mulai dari berteriak sampai mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. Tapi baru 5 detik ponselnya melakukan sambungan, handphonenya mati. Donghae masih berusaha bersuara walau tubuhnya terasa lemas karena kekurangan oksigen.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari atap gedung sekolahnya, Stuttgart High School. Seperti biasanya, ia menuju ke bagian belakang sekolah. Ketika malam tiba, ia akan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menekan nalurinya yang bergejolak sebagai empusa. Menyendiri bukanlah hal tabu baginya. Bahkan ia selalu menyendiri dalam hidupnya. Saat langkah kakinya melewati gudang sekolah, suara ketukan pintu halus terdengar mengganggunya. Ia berjalan mendekat memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ketika Kyuhyun berada di depan gudang, penciumannya bereaksi. Ia mengenal aroma siapa ini. Segera didobraknya pintu gudang itu menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia tak memerlukan cahaya untuk menerangi ruangan gelap yang ia masuki karena matanya tak membutuhkan itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas walau dalam kegelapan sekalipun. Meski wajah dinginnya tak berubah, gurat kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia menemukan Donghae tak sadarkan diri di dalam gudang.

"Donghae.. bangun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Donghae.. Donghae.." Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggendong Donghae dengan kedua tangannya keluar gudang. Ia mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang menuju rumah Donghae.

Kibum mondar-mandir di dalam rumah Donghae meneliti setiap barang yang ada di sana sembari menunggu Donghae pulang. Membuka pintu rumah Donghae hanya hal kecil bagi Kibum. Ia sedikit khawatir karena jam segini Donghae belum berada di rumahnya. Pandangan Kibum beralih pada pintu rumah yang terbuka saat seorang pria yang memakai seragam seperti Donghae masuk dan menggendong Donghae.

"Hey! Siapa kau?" Perhatian Kibum teralih pada Donghae yang tengah digendong Kyuhyun.

"Donghae!" Kibum segera mengambil alih tubuh Donghae. Ia membawa Donghae ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan yang sama sekarang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum masih setia mengelus wajah pias Donghae.

"Apa hak mu untuk tahu? Pulanglah!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin menjaga Donghae."

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah!"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun berujar santai dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di kamar Donghae. Emosi Kibum sedikit terpancing melihat perilaku anak menyebalkan yang berada di depannya sekarang. Dengan kesal ia membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di sana.

"Uugh…." Donghae mulai terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat wajah Kibum dihadapannya dan terlonjak kaget membuatnya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Kau? Kibum hyung, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Donghae melihat sekelilingnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah kamarnya.

"Hae.. kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam gudang?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya mendekati Donghae.

"Kyuhyun.. kenapa kau juga ada di sini? I..itu aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyeretku ke gudang." Donghae tampak mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Apa? Siapa orang itu Hae? Apa kau punya musuh di sekolah?" Ujar Kibum khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Musuh? Sepertinya tidak." Dengan sengaja Kibum menarik Donghae dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum di balik punggung Donghae. Sepertinya itu taktik Kibum untuk membuat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Aku pulang Hae." Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun dengan raut kesal keluar dari rumah Donghae.

"Hyung lepas! Kenapa kau suka sekali memeluk orang?" Donghae melepas pelukan Kibum padanya.

"Tidak! Hanya padamu." Ucap Kibum santai dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Donghae menjadi kesal mendengarnya.

"Terserah." Donghae beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lemari pakaiannya berniat mengganti baju.

"Jadi.. kau mengingat namaku?" Kibum semakin senang menggoda anak manis yang bersamanya ini. Donghae yang sedang melepas jas sekolahnya tersadar bahwa ia tadi memanggil nama Kibum.

"Tidak. Keluarlah!" Donghae berusaha mengelak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ganti baju."

"Biar kubantu." Kibum semakin tersenyum melihat Donghae yang kesal karena ulahnya.

"KELUAAAAARR!" Sampai akhirnya Kibum harus menutup telinganya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Donghae setelah Donghae berteriak. Kibum harus mengingat kebiasaan Donghae ini jika ia akan menggodanya lain kali.

Zhoumi terus mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi dengan hati-hati agar ia tak ketahuan lagi. Sekarang rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Donghae, ia dengan cepat menghilang dari tempat itu.

**oOo**

Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Donghae berkeliling sekolah untuk menemui seseorang. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan orang itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah, membaca buku. Donghae berlari menghampirinya. "Kyuhyun!" Dan ia segera duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku kemarin." Dengan senyum tulus Donghae berucap. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Donghae dan tersenyum simpul. Mata Kyuhyun yang tajam dan terkesan meremehkan saat memandang orang lain tak ia tampakkan saat memandang Donghae. Tatapan matanya bahkan sangat lembut, jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dikenal teman-temannya.

Di taman belakang sekolah, Eunhyuk menarik Hangeng untuk berbicara.

"Hyung.. kau sudah memberi pelajaran pada Donghae?"

"Sudah Hyuk.. kau tenang saja."

"Tapi kenapa dia baik-baik saja, huh?"

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatnya berangkat sekolah hari ini." Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Hangeng berpikir siapa yang menolong Donghae kemarin mengingat keadaan sekolah sudah sepi saat itu.

"Aku punya permainan menarik." Suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang mereka membuat mereka terkejut. Eunhyuk dan Hangeng segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued…_**

**aah~ terima kasih buat yg udah mereview~ udah baca~**

**ELFISHsparkyu l l Yulika19343382 l Lee bummebum l Cutefish l Arum Junnie l MinaHhaeElf l arumfishy l princelee86 l Lee Suhae l **

**masih pada bingung ya? eem~ dijelasinnya seiring cerita ya? ^^ tapi yg jelas empusa itu sejenis vampire. Dan Donghae manusia biasa. Kibum, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin? mereka manusia juga, cuma punya kekuatan istimewa. Cukup ya? Atau ada pertanyaan lagi?**

**Chap 4? Next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**pengen tahu nih.. pada suka KiHae ato KyuHae? :) **

**oke langsung aja deh..**

**[Chapter 4]**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kastil dengan penuh amarah. Ia baru saja bertengkar dengan ayahnya, Cheval. Para empusa yang ada di sekitar Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya yang berlalu begitu saja. Kyuhyun bosan dengan kehidupannya ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Ryeowook kekasihnya harus tewas ditangan sang ayah hanya karena ia menolong seorang anak manusia. 'Kenapa?' Pertanyaan itu yang berputar di otaknya. Ia jengah melihat kaumnya terus bermusuhan dengan manusia dan tak ayal memakan korban-korban yang semestinya tak harus ada baik dari kaumnya maupun dari para manusia. Sampai Ryeowook dibunuh ayahnya dihadapannya karena dianggap mengkhianati kaum empusa. Kyuhyun tahu makhluk seperti mereka seharusnya tak mengganggu kehidupan manusia yang menyebabkan manusia berbalik menyerang mereka. Tetapi di sisi lain, mereka juga membutuhkan makanan yaitu darah manusia. Gemuruh amarah dan rasa kecewa bergumul di dada Kyuhyun. Dia pergi untuk melepaskan kekesalan dan kesedihannya. Kyuhyun mengamuk dan berteriak di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Ia berlutut menangisi takdirnya sebagai seorang empusa. Ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya seperti Ryeowook. Ia menangis dan berteriak seorang diri di sana melepas amarahnya.

"Wookie.. KENAPA HARUS KAU!" Air mata berurai membasahi wajahnya. Seorang Kyuhyun, penerus generasi empusa selanjutnya tengah terpuruk dalam ketidakmampuannya mengubah takdir. Memori-memori kebersamaannya dengan Ryeowook berputar bagai alunan video yang dimainkan berulang-ulang. Hatinya sungguh sakit menanggung rasa ini. Penyesalan semakin menekan batinnya yang bergemuruh menahan amarah dan rasa sakit dihatinya. Kenapa ia tak sanggup melindungi Wookie-nya?

Ia terus berteriak hingga seseorang menghentikan perbuatannya. Seorang anak muda berdiri dihadapannya dan memandangnya penuh perhatian.

"Kenapa kau menangis dan berada di sini sendirian? Ikut aku, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama di sini." Dan tangan itu menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya pergi memasuki sebuah rumah penginapan kosong yang berjarak cukup jauh dari padang rumput itu. Kyuhyun diam tak melawan, ia merasakan sebuah perhatian tulus dari seorang anak manusia di depannya ini. Anak muda itu berjalan di depan Kyuhyun dengan menenteng ranselnya.

"Aah.. sepertinya kita bisa bermalam di sini. Cukup melindungi kita dari terpaan angin malam yang dingin." Anak itu tersenyum tulus kepada Kyuhyun. Dan kesedihan serta amarah Kyuhyun perlahan meredup. Ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan manusia itu padanya.

"Namaku Donghae, siapa namamu?" Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di atas lantai kayu penginapan.

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menatap kosong dinding kayu dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun.. untunglah aku bertemu denganmu. Aku hampir mati ketakutan sendirian tadi." Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dingin. Donghae bisa menjadi santapan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun mau. Kau tidak tahu Donghae makhluk apa yang sedang bersamamu.

"Aku terpisah dari teman-temanku saat akan melakukan camping di daerah sini. Dan kau.. kenapa menangis?" Donghae terus mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara walaupun Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya.

"Uuh.. kau menyebalkan! Pakai ini!" Ucap Donghae sebal karena Kyuhyun tak meresponnya. Ia memakaikan sebuah selimut kepada Kyuhyun yang ia ambil dari ranselnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu itu. Kyuhyun memegang selimut itu dan memandangnya. Kemudian beralih memandang Donghae. Ia sungguh heran pada manusia di sebelahnya ini. Bukankah seharusnya manusia itu yang memakai selimutnya. Dan kenapa manusia itu malah memperhatikannya, seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Kyuhyun itu penjahat yang bisa mencelakainya. Tapi, manusia di sampingnya ini sungguh polos atau bodoh. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Donghae yang sudah tertidur pulas dan menyelimuti Donghae dengan selimut yang diberikan manusia itu padanya. Perasaannya menghangat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari anak manusia bernama Donghae. Ia merasa merindukan hal seperti ini yang tak ia dapatkan dari kaumnya. Hanya Ryeowooklah yang selama ini membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kasih sayang. Dan tahukah kau Donghae, bahwa perlakuan tulusmu itu sangatlah berarti bagi seorang Kyuhyun yang tengah terpuruk.

**oOo**

Sungmin berlari menemui Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Ia mengajak Donghae segera duduk di salah satu bangku kantin yang kosong.

"Donghae, ku dengar ada yang menaruh tikus mati di lokermu kemarin?" Sungmin bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"I..iya hyung. Itu menjijikkan. Apa ada siswa yang i..ingin membunuhku hyung? Hwaaa..!" Otak Donghae sudah dipenuhi pikiran horornya.

Plak.

Sungmin memukul kepala Donghae dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. "Bodoh! Hentikan alur berpikirmu yang tidak masuk akal. Memangnya kau itu anak presiden yang menjadi incaran penjahat? Itu mungkin hanya perbuatan orang usil, tenanglah."

"Sakit hyung! Huuft…."

"Beruntung Kyuhyun menolongmu saat kau pingsan di gudang. Aah.. kau ini! Baru saja aku tak bersamamu, kau sudah dapat masalah! Ckck.. sepertinya kau harus melakukan operasi agar wajahmu yang manis itu tidak mengundang orang ingin menggodamu. Ku pikir itulah alasannya kenapa orang senang mengganggumu. Haha…."

"Aaiish.. kau menyebalkan hyung! Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Ini keberuntunganku yang mempunnyai teman sepertimu atau malah kesialanku? Hahaha…." Ujar Sungmin dan kembali tertawa membuat Donghae kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey.. tunggu aku! Wajahmu sungguh lucu saat kau marah." Sungmin mengejar Donghae dan mengacak rambutnya. Dan mereka tertawa bersama di sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya tak memperhatikan seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat melihat mereka berdua tertawa akrab.

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merebut Sungmin dariku!" Dengan penuh amarah kecemburuan, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung kau tidak pulang bersama eunhyuk?" Sungmin dan Donghae tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak, dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan temannya."

"Kau tidak merindukannya hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya! Tapi, dia sedikit berubah Hae." Ucap Sungmin lesu.

"Dia juga pasti merindukanmu hyung, temuilah Eunhyuk." Donghae mendorong Sungmin untuk berbalik dan menemui Eunhyuk di kelasnya.

"Baiklah." Sungmin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Donghae karena ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum melihat Sungmin berlalu. Ia melangkah santai keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Donghae." Seseorang memanggil nama Donghae membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Kibum di sana. Dengan cepat Kibum mencium pipi Donghae dan memeluknya. Para siswa Stuttgart yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap Kibum dan terutama Donghae penuh selidik. Banyak diantaranya yang memandang Donghae dengan kecewa karena sang pujaan hati telah memiliki kekasih. Sementara Donghae masih terkejut dengan perbuatan Kibum. Tanpa aba-aba Kibum mengajak Donghae pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyum sumringah jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

Beberapa meter mereka berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah Stuttgart, Donghae mencoba menanyakan suatu hal yang ingin ia ketahui. "Hyung.. kenapa seperti itu?" Donghae menampilkan ekspresi kesalnya pada Kibum. Ia menjadi gugup dengan sikap Kibum terhadapnya. Kibum tak memberikan tanggapan atas pertanyaan Donghae. Hanya senyuman yang ia tampakkan dan membawa Donghae ke tempat tujuannya.

Dua puluh menit dalam perjalanan menyusuri kerasnya aspal jalanan, mereka turun dari bus yang membawa keduanya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tangan Kibum setia menggenggam tangan Donghae. Dua ratus meter bukanlah jarak yang jauh untuk mereka berjalan kaki. Ternyata sebuah danau yang nampak begitu indah dengan jernih airnya merupakan tempat yang menjadi tujuan Kibum. Senyuman tak lepas dari rona bahagia wajah Kibum yang melihat Donghae terpesona dengan pemandangan alam yang elok membentang dihadapannya. Kibum membimbing Donghae duduk pada hamparan rerumputan di tepi danau.

"Aku tak tahu ada tempat seindah ini? Aah.. kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini hyung?" Akhirnya pandangan Donghae menatap Kibum setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia gunakan untuk mengagumi keindahan alam yang terhampar di depan matanya.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku seperti ini?" Ucap Kibum menatap serius mata Donghae. Hal ini sukses membuat Donghae harus menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Perlahan Kibum menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Donghae. Kibum mencium lembut bibir Donghae, mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae." Senyuman yang Kibum perlihatkan membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Kilauan cahaya matahari yang terpantul dari permukaan danau menambah suasana hangat di antara mereka. Donghae bingung harus berkata apa pada seseorang yang sebenarnya telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali berjumpa. Rona merah muncul di wajah manis Donghae seolah ingin membantunya mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

"Hyung, a..aku.." Wajah Kibum memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang luar biasa kala memandang Donghae yang merona malu.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku." Ujar Kibum senang dan memberikan pelukan kasih sayangnya pada Donghae yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Donghae menundukkan wajahnya di bahu Kibum dan membalas pelukan Kibum. Waktupun terasa cepat berlalu saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga cahaya terang sang matahari tak terlihat lagi digantikan sang rembulan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan hyungku. Tapi ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo!" Mereka berdua menaiki bus terakhir yang akan mengantarkan mereka lebih cepat sampai ke rumah.

"Aku tak keberatan, ayo kita ke rumahmu Kibummie." Kibum semakin senang dan gemas mendengar panggilan Donghae padanya. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut Donghae sayang.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Detik jarum jam berlalu mengikis waktu. Donghae sudah terlelap tidur dalam dekapan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum tak bosannya memandangi wajah Donghae dan menjaga Donghae dalam tidurnya. Bus berhenti tepat di halte mengisyaratkan para penumpangnya untuk turun. Dengan hati-hati Kibum menggendong Donghae di punggungnya agar tak membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya. Heechul lah yang pertama kali menghampiri Kibum saat adiknya itu memasuki rumah.

"Kibum.. anak siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Ssstt.. hyung, suaramu bisa membangunkannya." Ucap Kibum berbisik.

"Eeuumph.. kita sudah sampai Bummie?" Dan Kibum merengut kesal pada Heechul karena telah membuat Donghae terbangun. Donghae terlihat menguap dan segera turun dari gendongan Kibum. Leeteuk dan Kangin beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing saat mendengar suara keributan.

"Ada apa Chullie?" Leeteuk memandang mereka bertiga dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ooh.. siapa anak manis ini?" Perhatian Leeteuk langsung tertuju pada Donghae. Dengan senyumnya Leeteuk menyambut Donghae dan menariknya duduk di lantai ruang tamu rumahnya. Sesaat Leeteuk terdiam ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Donghae. Kibum, Heechul, dan Kangin masih berdiri terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Dan Kibum berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Heechul yang juga penasaran dengan anak yang di bawa Kibum, menyusul Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Namaku Donghae hyung. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Jadi.. kau apanya Kibum?" Ucap Heechul langsung pada hal yang ingin ia ketahui dari tadi.

"I..itu…" Donghae merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu bodoh! Kau membuatnya gugup." Leeteuk menatap tajam Heechul yang memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Aah.. aku Leeteuk, dia Heechul, dan dia Kangin." Ungkap Leeteuk memperkenalkan diri bertepatan dengan Kangin yang datang membawa teh hangat untuk mereka nikmati bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih hyung, uuh.. pasti menyenangkan memiliki hyung seperti kalian. Aku tidak akan kesepian di rumah." Donghae berbicara akrab dengan Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Kangin. Tanpa sadar, ia memasang wajah cemberut karena ia selalu sendirian jika berada di rumah. Berbeda jika ia sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saat liburan sekolah tiba.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri? Kau bisa berkunjung kemari kapan saja, anggap saja kami hyungmu." Leeteuk tersenyum tulus pada Donghae. Entah mengapa rasa sayang begitu mudah muncul dari hatinya ketika melihat Donghae.

"Donghae.. mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan." Ujar Kibum yang telah selesai mandi dan memasuki ruang tamu rumah. Donghae mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Kibum yang menunjukkannya dimana letak kamar mandi.

"Pakai ini." Sebuah handuk kering dan pakaian ganti miliknya diberikan Kibum kepada Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

15 menit Donghae berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya dan bergegas keluar. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena terkena hawa dingin malam ini. Dengan tangannya, ia mengusap pipi dan hidungnya. Rasa hangat menyentuh indra perabanya ketika punggung tangannya mengusap hidung. Cairan merah pekat merembes dari lubang hidungnya. Donghae sedikit terkejut melihat darah ditangannya dan segera mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Leeteuk lah orang pertama yang melihat Donghae. Ia memberikan tisu dan membantu adik kecilnya membersihkan darah di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Kau baik-baik saja Hae?" Rasa khawatir menyerang Leeteuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Kibum yang baru datang menatap heran pada Leeteuk yang terlihat cemas. Keheranannya itu langsung berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, sama halnya dengan Leeteuk saat melihat noda darah di hidung dan wajah kekasihnya.

"Hae, Kau mimisan? Kau tidak enak badan?" Kibum merengkuh tubuh Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Bummie, hanya sedikit pusing."

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita istirahat."

**.**

**.**

Donghae sedang berbaring di kasur Kibum setelah ia menyelesaikan kegiatan makan malam. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja mendadak pusing. Mungkin karena ia yang tak terbiasa mandi malam sehingga tubuhnya melakukan protes. Itulah yang dipikirkan Donghae karena tubuhnya juga merasa kedinginan. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapatkan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kibum memasuki kamar miliknya dengan membawa susu hangat.

"Donghae.. apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sungguh lucu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Dingiiin.. Bummie hyuuung…." Dan tawa ringan terlepas dari mulut Kibum mendengar penuturan Donghae. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Donghae yang tersingkap.

"Minumlah ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Dan Donghae hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari telah menampakkan diri berharap semua makhluk yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya terbangun untuk memulai aktivitas di hari ini. Suara gaduh yang berasal dari adu mulut Leeteuk dan Heechul membuat seseorang terusir dari dunia mimpinya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup dan mulutnya yang terus menguap ia bangun. Namun, niatnya itu gagal karena ada seseorang yang ternyata memeluknya dari semalam saat ia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Berusaha melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya, seketika Donghae terkejut, berteriak, dan berguling menjauh dari kasur. Kibum, sang pelaku yang tidur bersama Donghae semalam terusik dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Hae? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Hyung.. apa yang kau perbuat semalam?" Donghae masih menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pertanyaan Donghae jelas membuat Kibum tersadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuk.

"Menurutmu? Haha.." Ucap Kibum sembari tertawa, mencium pipi Donghae dan berlalu keluar kamarnya. Donghae masih membeku ditempatnya memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan Kibum.

"Cepatlah mandi Hae! Atau kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah nanti." Teriak Kibum dari luar kamar. Dan ia masih saja tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu.

**oOo**

Zhoumi memasuki kastil dengan senyum angkuhnya. Hanya sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Ia tidak sabar dengan reaksi apa yang akan ia dapatkan nanti. Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Tanpa perlu mengetuknya, seseorang di dalam ruangan itu telah memanggilnya.

"Masuklah Zhoumi." Zhoumi perlahan melangkah memasuki ruangan. Di sana berdiri seorang yang tengah menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ujarnya kemudian dan berbalik menghadap Zhoumi.

"Tuan Cheval.."

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua."

"Baiklah.. Yesung, aku sungguh membawa kabar menarik untukmu."

"Tak usah bertele-tele, cepat katakan!" Aura membunuh dari Cheval memang sangat kuat membuat siapapun yang tak terbiasa akan bergidik ketakutan, berbeda dengan Zhoumi yang telah bersama sang Cheval sekian lama.

"Malin.. dia mencintai seorang manusia." Zhoumi tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Yesung yang tampak geram. Tidak mungkin ia akan membunuh anaknya sendiri bukan? Seperti hal yang ia lakukan pada Ryeowook ataupun empusa lainnya. Emosi Yesung dapat dirasakan Zhoumi dari aura yang terpancar dan terasa semakin menusuk walau ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, teap dingin dan datar. Akan tetapi, matanya menatap sangat tajam.

"Lenyapkan manusia itu!" Perkataan Yesung terkesan tenang namun penuh dengan penekanan. Dan yah, tebakan Zhoumi benar adanya. Yesung pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh manusia itu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu rencana picik Zhoumi.

**oOo**

Donghae duduk pada salah satu bangku di kantin sekolah sambil melamun memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya semalam dengan kekasihnya Kibum. Makanan yang dipesannya hanya ia aduk-aduk dengan sendok menjadikan makanan itu tak sedap dipandang mata. Sungmin yang datang bersama Eunhyuk sedikit heran dengan perilaku Donghae. Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan Donghae.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" Sungmin menepuk pipi Donghae agar temannya itu tersadar dari alam fantasinya.

"Aah.. tidak, aku tak melakukan apapun semalam!" Ucap Donghae cepat dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Mengusik siswa-siswa yang duduk di sekitarnya dan memandang Donghae heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aaish.. sadarlah!" Sungmin memukul kepala Donghae.

"Hy..hyung.. sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Donghae melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah. Makan makananmu dengan benar!" Ujar Sungmin dan mulai melahap makanannya. Sementara Eunhyuk memandangi Donghae tak suka walau ia tak menampakkannya secara jelas.

'Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu Donghae' Eunhyuk tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan ia siapkan untuk Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

**Thanks to:**

**Yulika19343382 l Arum Junnie l Cutefish l arumfishy l Lee Suhae l**

**bales reviews?**

**Yulika19343382: aah~ ini udah lanjuut^^**

**Arum Junnie: Kyu masih sekolah, tp umurnya entah masih muda atau gak kkk~ jadi mau KyuHae atau KiHae? :) aah.. kita lihat apa yg bakal Kyuhyun lakukan. gomawo~ ^^**

**Cutefish: eem.. jawabannya ada di chap2 berikutnya. Gomawo~ ^^**

**arumfishy: udh next! Gomawo~ ^^**

**Lee Suhae: kkk~ EunHae tak bersatu di sini xD malah musuhan.. jahat ya si hyuk? wkwk. Iya Kihae.., eh? tepat bgt. si Zhoumi. gomawo~^^**

**aah~ apakah tambah bingung? **

**chap 5? next? review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adakah yg menunggu?**

**Ok, check this out...!**

**Destiny**

**[Chapter 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zhoumi berdiri seorang diri di dalam sebuah bangunan tua menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang telah membuat kesepakatan bertemu dengannya. Senyum licik terus tersungging di bibirnya. Entah rencana apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. "Malin.. bukankah ini akan sangat menarik?" Gumamnya masih dengan senyum licik khasnya. Suara gesekan pintu besar tua yang sudah berkarat dengan lantai berdebu terdengar membahana di ruangan luas tak terawat itu. Jendela-jendela kaca besar menjulang hingga empat meter mengisyaratkan bahwa bangunan itu dahulu pernah menampakkan pesonanya. Walaupun sebagian kaca-kaca jendela itu telah pecah termakan usia dan menyisakan tumpukan debu. Tiang-tiang penyangga masih berdiri kokoh menopang bangunan tua dimana Zhoumi berada.

Dua anak manusia memasuki bangunan tua dengan perasaan cemas dan takut. Mereka berdua memberanikan diri melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Tangan seorang diantara mereka tampak memegang erat teman yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mata keduanya menjelajah ruangan mencari seseorang yang ingin mereka temui. Mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Jejak-jejak sepatu mereka tercetak pada alas berdebu yang mereka pijak. Zhoumi membalikkan tubuhnya ketika suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Dengan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di belakang kedua anak manusia yang sedang dilanda rasa takut.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Sontak suara itu mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan Hangeng, apalagi mereka sedang berada dalam rasa takutnya. Hingga Eunhyuk harus terjengkang jatuh terduduk, membuat celana seragamnya kotor penuh dengan debu. Tawa Zhoumi menggema di ruangan itu membuat Hangeng dan Eunhyuk bergidik ketakutan. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

"Itu berarti kalian menyetujui perjanjian kita?" Ujar Zhoumi menatap Hangeng dan Eunhyuk.

"I..iya." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan gugup. Sementara Hangeng berusaha menasehati Eunhyuk dengan tatapan matanya agar Eunhyuk membatalkan rencana yang mungkin akan berbahaya ini. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Hangeng saat merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari orang berpostur tubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Dan sepertinya Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan tatapan Hangeng. Keinginan kuat untuk memiliki Sungmin telah membutakan segalanya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan kekasihmu. Dan kalian juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan? Haha…" Tak dapat dipungkiri, sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga ingin menyetujui permintaan Hangeng yang disampaikan lewat tatapannya, namun tubuhnya bertindak tak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk membatalkan rencananya bersama Zhoumi.

**oOo**

Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya bersama Kangin. Halaman belakang rumah menjadi pilihannya untuk sekedar melepaskan lelah ditubuhnya. Merasakan tiupan semilir angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya membuat Kibum merasa nyaman. Kangin ikut duduk di samping Kibum meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit pegal. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Kibum, hingga Kangin berucap menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kibum.. apa kau masih sering merasakan sakit pada tubuhmu?"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kangin. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tak merasakannya hyung."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus." Kangin berujar senang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Leeteuk ke tempat mereka.

"Hyung.. coba kau periksa Kibum. Ia bilang ia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi setelah menggunakan kekuatannya." Sesaat setelah Kangin mengatakan hal itu, kedua tangan Leeteuk mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan. Ia arahkan tangannya pada dada Kibum untuk beberapa saat membuat Kibum merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya, hingga cahaya itu menghilang dari telapak tangannya sesuai keinginan penggunanya.

"Kibum! Kerusakan yang sebelumnya ada dalam sel-sel tubuhmu akibat kekuatanmu itu sudah sembuh. Ajaib…." Leeteuk memandang adiknya itu takjub.

"Itu pasti karena Teukie hyung yang selalu mengobatiku kan? Terima kasih hyung." Kibum memberikan senyumnya pada kedua hyungnya yang ia sayangi.

'Apa benar seperti itu?' Gumam Leeteuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Hanya mimik mulutnya yang bergerak mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" Kangin heran dengan sikap hyungnya.

"Aah.. tidak. Ayo masuk!" Terlihat jelas bahwa Leeteuk tengah memikirkan sesuatu walaupun Kangin dan Kibum tak menyadarinya.

**oOo**

Sungmin sedang menemani Donghae yang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di kantin sekolah. Tak jarang ia membantu temannya itu untuk menjawab soal-soal biologi yang agak menyulitkan bagi Donghae. Tentu bantuan Sungmin sangat berguna untuk Donghae yang merasa kesulitan.

Byuurr

"Aaagh!" Erang Donghae merasakan cairan panas membasahi kemeja seragamnya hingga mengenai kulit tubuhnya. Spontan, ia berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja dan jas sekolahnya.

"Aah.. maaf Hae, aku tak sengaja melakukannya." Eunhyuk meletakkan gelas kopinya yang telah kosong di meja terdekat. Segera ia menghampiri Donghae dan ikut membersihkan tumpahan kopi panas di seragam Donghae dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Kemeja putih Donghae sudah berubah warna menjadi cokelat karena ulah Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang melihatnya juga ikut membantu Donghae dan menyuruhnya segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah keduanya berlalu menuju toilet, senyum meremehkan yang ditujukan pada Donghae terlukis jelas dalam raut wajah Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Hyuk? Kau melihatnya?" Hangeng menyambut kedatangan adik yang disayanginya itu di meja lain kantin.

"Ya hyung, dia memakai kalung persis seperti yang digambarkan Zhoumi. Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Zhoumi sampai ia menyuruh kita mencari tahu segala hal tentang Donghae?"

"Entahlah Hyuk, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan orang itu."

"Tenanglah hyung, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memiliki Sungmin. Termasuk jika harus menyingkirkan Donghae!" Mata Eunhyuk memancarkan emosi setiap kali ia menyebutkan nama Donghae.

**oOo**

Senyuman bahagia tak lekas hilang dari wajah Kibum yang tengah terbuai mendekap kekasihnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Baru dua puluh menit yang lalu mereka sampai di rumah Kibum dan menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk bersama berdua di lantai kayu belakang rumah bergaya Jepang itu. Memandang kolam ikan yang ada di sana dan menikmati gemericik air sembari melepaskan hasrat kerinduan mereka. Dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, sang kekasih sudah tertidur pulas dipelukan Kibum. Apakah pelukan Kibum senyaman itu hingga Donghae dengan cepatnya tertidur pulas?

Kibum tak berniat membawa Donghae masuk karena ia sangat menikmati memandang wajah manis kekasihnya, membuat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Entah sejak kapan, Kibum merasa terikat dengan Donghae dan semakin mencintai sosok indah itu. Beberapa kali ia mengecup kening dan pipi Donghae yang sedang tertidur. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Kibum memutuskan untuk menggendong Donghae dan menidurkannya di kasur yang nyaman agar kekasihnya itu bisa beristirahat dengan lebih leluasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamarnya Heechul bergumam mengulang sederetan kata yang tersusun menjadi sebuah kalimat. Sebuah buku tua terbuka tepat di atas meja kecil yang ia tekuni. Hanya terbaca dua buah kata sederhana berjajar rapi dalam goresan tinta.

**Pertengahan waktu**

'Apa maksudnya?' Berpikir keras sedang dilakukan Heechul setelah membaca dua kata dalam buku tua dihadapannya. Rasanya ia perlu membahas ini dengan seseorang atau bahkan beberapa orang sehingga ia memutuskan menyimpan kembali buku usang itu dan mencari orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dalam pergerakannya tak sengaja ia melihat Kibum dan Donghae berada di belakang rumah melalui celah pintu geser yang terbuka. Sejenak ia melupakan pikiran-pikiran yang sempat mengganggunya dan tersenyum memandang kedua adiknya. Hanya sejenak karena kata-kata itu kembali muncul memerintahnya untuk segera mengetahui makna tersirat dalam dua kata sederhana yang ia baca.

"Teuki.. apa maksudnya dengan pertengahan waktu?" Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk yang berada dikamarnya.

"Pertengahan waktu? Bukankah artinya jam 12?" Jawab Leeteuk seadanya.

"Aaiish.. aku juga tahu kalau itu! Cobalah pikirkan hal lain."

"Eeeummm.. pertengahan waktu berarti pukul 12. Saat pukul 12… bukankah…"

"Apa?" Heechul berucap tak sabar menanti penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Diamlah, kau memotong ucapanku!"

"Baik.. baik cepat katakan!"

"Aah.. aku lupa karena kau menyelaku! Iishh…."

"Hey! Ayolah!" Heechul melempar bantal yang ia pegang pada Teukie.

"HEY!" Teriak Leeteuk tak terima mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Heechul dan adu mulut tak terelakan lagi.

"CUKUP!" Kangin yang sedari tadi mendengar perdebatan di kamar Leeteuk segera masuk dan menghentikan perdebatan tak berguna kedua hyungnya.

"Itu tak membantu. Hyung, kau bilang pertengahan waktu?" Lanjut Kangin berubah serius.

"Bukankah saat pukul 12, jarum jam akan bertemu pada titik yang sama?" Heechul dan Leeteuk menghentikan ocehan mereka dan meresapi perkataan Kangin.

"Benar! Itu yang ingin aku katakan tadi!" Ujar Leeteuk teringat apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelum Heechul membuatnya lupa.

"CHEVAL DAN NEIGEUX!" Seru mereka bersamaan dan bergegas pergi mencari Kibum.

**oOo**

Kastil megah beraura gelap yang terhampar jauh tetapi masih dalam jangkauan pandangannya tak membuat Zhoumi bertindak bodoh untuk menemui seseorang dalam wilayah kekuasaan sang Cheval. Dengan cerdik ia telah melakukan telepati kepada seorang teman yang sudah lama tak bekerja sama dalam tugas dengannya. Tak berapa lama, sosok bersayap hitam tampak dalam pandangannya dan senyuman licik itu hadir menyambut kedatangan seorang empusa.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan." Sebuah pujian ia layangkan untuk temannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Zhoumi?" Sosok itu hanya menanggapi pujian Zhoumi dengan senyuman karena ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Zhoumi.

"Haha.. kau tak berubah Siwon, kau terlalu mengenalku. Baiklah.. aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik bersamaku."

"Apa ? Jika kau bisa membuatku tertarik dengan hal itu, aku tak akan menolak." Dengan senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya, Siwon menanggapi perkataan Zhoumi.

"Aku yakin kau akan tertarik! Kau ingat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu? Aku telah menemukan Louch." Dalam gerakan cepat, Siwon menatap tajam Zhoumi yang dibalas senyum kemenangan olehnya.

"Louch? Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi.

"Haha.. kau ingat dulu Cheval memerintahkan kita mencari seorang manusia? Aku sungguh tak tahu apa alasan Cheval meminta kita mencari seorang manusia saat itu. Dan sekarang aku tahu, alasannya hanya satu.. karena manusia itu adalah Louch."

"Bagaimana kau tahu manusia itu adalah Louch?" Siwon benar-benar merasa waspada karena temannya ini entah bagaimana mengetahui rahasia Cheval yang tak pernah diketahui empusa lain.

"Itu sangat mudah Siwon." Zhoumi menunjukkan sebuah lembaran dengan lukisan bandul berbentuk lingkaran dan terdapat ukiran antik.

"Kau! Darimana kau dapatkan naskah tua ini Zhoumi?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu Siwon. Kau cukup melakukan tugasmu. Dan darah Louch menjadi milikmu."

**oOo**

Hari ini sepertinya bukanlah hari yang tepat untuk menikmati suasana kota. Awan mendung yang setia menghiasi langit kota Brasov. Mungkin lagi-lagi kota ini akan diguyur hujan. Kegiatan belajar di Stuttgart High School tetap berjalan lancar walaupun dengan cuaca tak begitu baik. Tentu saja karena awan mendung tak akan mengusik mereka yang tengah mengasah otak di dalam kelas masing-masing. Namun ternyata tak semua siswa Stuttgart adalah siswa teladan penganut aturan karena dua orang siswa bernama Eunhyuk dan Hangeng diam-diam keluar dari kelas mereka. Dua pasang mata itu telah mengintai apapun yang dilakukan oleh objek pengintaiannya. Eunhyuk nampak mengawasi keadaan sekitar sementara Hangeng sedang berusaha meletakkan sesuatu di sebuah loker siswa.

"Cepatlah hyung!" Ucap Eunhyuk berbisik agar Hangeng cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Selesai. Ayo!" Dan Hangeng lalu menarik Eunhyuk pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran di Stuttgart pun berbunyi menyebabkan sorakan-sorakan bahagia dari para siswa yang ingin segera menghabiskan waktu bersantai mereka. Donghae berjalan sedikit tergesa keluar kelasnya karena pesan yang ia temukan di lokernya saat jam istirahat tadi. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mengikuti Donghae di belakang. Karena Donghae yang terlalu tergesa sehingga tak memperhatikan sekitar dan karena teman Donghae yang juga berlari tergesa keluar kelas hingga seorang teman tersebut tak sengaja menabrak Donghae dan mengakibatkan keseimbangan Donghae hilang. Beruntunglah Donghae karena Sungmin ada di belakangnya dan dengan reflek menangkap tubuh Donghae yang terhuyung ke samping. Dan itu terlihat bagaikan Sungmin memeluk Donghae. Sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian secara tak utuh itupun dibuat geram melihat kekasihnya memeluk orang lain. Hal itu semakin membuat emosinya memuncak serta semakin membulatkan niatnya kepada Donghae. Segera ia menghubungi Hangeng untuk menjalankan rencana mereka bersama Zhoumi yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Sungmin hyuuung.. ayo kita pulang." Hanya dalam waktu singkat Eunhyuk mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seceria mungkin dan menarik lengan Sungmin pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

"Aah! Kyuhyun!" Seru Donghae mengingat sesuatu lalu merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil secarik kertas yang ternodai oleh tinta hitam tergambar rapi membentuk rangkaian kata.

**'Donghae, aku menunggumu setelah sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Datanglah ke Casabucur street. Aku menunggumu di sebuah bangunan paling menonjol yang ada disana. Kau pasti akan langsung tahu nanti. Kyuhyun.'**

Setelah kembali membaca alamat dimana Kyuhyun menunggunya, Donghae bergegas mendatangi tempat yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun. Ia penasaran apa yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan dengannya.

Dua puluh lima menit Donghae menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan menuju Casabucur street. Ia arahkan pandangannya menyusuri jalanan itu. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan tua yang masih tampak megah di salah satu sisi jalanan. Segera kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan yang Donghae yakini adalah tempat Kyuhyun menunggunya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun meminta bertemu di tempat sepi seperti ini? Bukankah ini tampak menyeramkan? Hari kan sudah malam." Ujarnya ragu dan takut saat akan membuka pintu besar dihadapannya. Ia gelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menghilangkan segala praduga yang ia bayangkan di alam pikirannya. Perlahan ia dorong pintu besi tua itu sembari memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" Matanya terus menjelajah tempat yang menyeramkan menurutnya. Debu-debu dan jaring laba-laba tersebar dimana-mana tak melewatkan secuil bagian pun. Langkah kakinya terus bergerak memasuki ruangan.

"Kyu?" Panggilnya lagi dengan suara lebih keras. Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Samar-samar Donghae mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah pintu depan.

"Kyu? Apa itu kau?" Kembali Donghae menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu berada walau ia sudah tak dapat melihat pintu itu dikarenakan langkahnya telah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam.

"Donghae! Aku senang kau datang." Eunhyuk dan Hangeng menghampiri Donghae membuat Donghae terkejut dan merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Hyukkie.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"DIAM KAU! Aku sungguh muak melihatmu!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan segera melayangkan pukulan di wajah Donghae. Hangeng tak tinggal diam, ia dengan cepat mengunci kedua tangan Donghae dibelakang. Rasa sakit menyerang indra peraba Donghae.

"Aagh.. k kau kenapa Hyuk? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Haha.. kau bertanya hah? Baiklah.. aku akan menjawab pertannyaanmu agar kau tak mati penasaran." Sebuah pisau lipat sudah berada ditangan kanan Eunhyuk. Ia arahkan ujung pisau itu menelusuri pipi mulus Donghae.

"Aku muak melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sungmin hyung. Bahkan Sungmin hyung tak tertawa bahagia seperti itu saat bersamaku, KAU TAHU HUH?! Aku sungguh membencimu Kim Donghae! Lebih baik kau MENYINGKIR dari kehidupan Sungmin hyung! Dan lihatlah.. aku akan membantumu." Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk dengan penuh perasaan benci, kesal, dan amarah. Matanya menatap tajam Donghae dengan tatapan kebencian. Pisau ditangannya semakin ia tekankan di wajah Donghae menyebabkan tetesan darah mengalir dari luka yang ditorehkan oleh tajamnya pisau itu.

"Aaargh..! Hentikan Hyuk.. kau hanya salah paham!" Donghae tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena Hangeng dengan kuat mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya AKU PEDULI HAH?!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan melakukan kuda-kuda, mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut Donghae. Donghae ketakutan sekarang, Eunhyuk tak bisa ia ajak bicara. Hangeng yang melihatnya masih menyangka perbuatan Eunhyuk hanyalah untuk menakut-nakuti Donghae dan membuatnya jera, tak mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk akan benar-benar menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang. Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika Eunhyuk melayangkan pisau tajam itu ke perutnya. Dalam hati ia berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun. Dan Kibum lah orang pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya.

'Kibum hyung.. tolong aku! Hiks….'

**.**

**.**

DEG

Kibum yang baru saja hendak pulang dari kuliahnya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dijantungnya. Ia genggam dadanya itu dan sebuah suara lirih terdengar berdengung ditelinganya.

'Kibum hyung.. tolong aku! Hiks….' Ia kenal suara itu, itu suara Donghae-nya. Dengan segala perasaan cemas ia berlari secepat mungkin mengikuti arah kemana kata hatinya menuntunnya.

**.**

**.**

'Kemarilah jika kau menginginkan manusia ini Kyu.'

DEG

**.**

**.**

Bersamaan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun mengguyur kota Brasov, Kyuhyun dilanda perasaan tak mengenakkan yang menyerangnya. Sebuah bisikan telepati merasuki pikirannya. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan telepati dengannya. Itu adalah Zhoumi. "Sialan kau Zhoumi!" Sayap hitam Kyuhyun segera terbuka lebar. Matanya menatap tajam penuh kemarahan. Ia terbang menajamkan konsentrasinya untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Zhoumi dan mencoba menajamkan penciumannya untuk mencari Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Hanya teriakan dalam hatinya yang Donghae harapkan di dengar. Eunhyuk sudah dibuat buta oleh amarahnya. Ujung pisau itu sudah hampir mengenai perut Donghae.

** .**

** .**

SRAAK…

**.**

**.**

PRAAANGG

Pisau itu terlempar jatuh bergesekan dengan keras lantai menimbulkan bunyi di tengah kesunyian ruangan itu. Hangeng terkejut. Eunhyuk terpaku dalam posisinya dengan sosok menakutkan di depannya yang telah mencengkeram lehernya dan dalam sedetik menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke tembok tepat sepuluh meter di belakangnya.

"Aaargh!" Erangan terdengar keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk sesaat tubuhnya terasa remuk menghantam kerasnya tembok menyebabkan reruntuhan debu dan serpihan tembok, memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya tubuh Eunhyuk terhempas. Darah segar merembes ke tenggorokannya, membuat Eunhyuk terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan cairah merah pekat itu. Tubuhnya ambruk dan dalam sekejap ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sial.. dia lepas kendali! Merepotkan!" Seorang empusa lain yang bersama Zhoumi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bergerak menahan tangan Zhoumi yang berniat melempar tubuh Eunhyuk lagi, meski kondisi manusia itu sudah pingsan dengan luka-luka yang ia dapat. Zhoumi yang kehilangan kontrol dirinya setelah mengendus aroma darah Donghae, tak memperdulikan sekitarnya lagi. Hasratnya hanyalah satu yaitu menghisap darah yang beraroma luar biasa mengoda. Ia singkirkan tangan Zhoumi yang menahannya dan dengan sekali hentak, kekuatan dorongan itu melempar Siwon menjauh. Mata hitam Zhoumi beralih pada keberadaan Hangeng yang berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie!" Hangeng berteriak memanggil adiknya itu dan bermaksud menolongnya. Namun sosok yang telah membanting Eunhyuk segera menghadangnya. Dengan sekali tebasan tangannya, ia melempar Hangeng hingga tubuhnya terpental menabrak sisi tiang penyangga bangunan. Ia jatuh terduduk memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dapat dirasakan Hangeng, beberapa tulang rusuknya retak.

Donghae yang menyaksikan kejadian itu semakin gemetar ketakutan, apalagi dengan sosok mengerikan yang sekarang tengah beralih menatapnya setelah melemparkan Hangeng. Matanya hitam pekat menatap Donghae ganas dan sayap hitam yang terbentang lebar di kedua sisi tubuhnya, serta taring tajam yang mengintip dari bibirnya, mengisyaratkan rasa haus. Secepat kilat sosok itu telah berada di hadapan Donghae. Tangannya memegang pinggang dan kepala Donghae, menyeret tubuh Donghae melekat padanya. Mulutnya menjilat dan menghisap darah manis yang tercipta akibat goresan pisau Eunhyuk di wajah Donghae. Donghae tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena ketakutan. Air mata tak hentinya keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam erat.

Sekuat tenaga Hangeng mencoba berdiri dan mengumpulkan energinya untuk menolong Donghae. Sekarang ia tahu ini sudah di luar nalar manusia. Dan ia sangat menyesal telah mengenal Zhoumi sehingga membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri. Ia mengambil bongkahan reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya dan melemparkannya pada kepala Zhoumi.

"Kau! Dari awal tujuanmu adalah Donghae bukan? Dan kau memanfaatkan kami!" Hangeng menyadari kebodohannya yang percaya pada Zhoumi begitu saja. Zhoumi menghentikan kegiatannya, menggeram marah, dan menatap tajam Hangeng walau tangannya masih kuat mencengkeram tubuh Donghae. Hangeng terus melempari Zhoumi dan mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk kabur. Tetapi, ia bisa melihat jika Donghae sangat syock dan ketakutan. Tak mungkin bagi Donghae menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan saat seperti inilah Hangeng berharap kekuatan telepati itu benar adanya sehingga akan ada yang menolong mereka. Perlahan Zhoumi melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Donghae dan beralih menuju Hangeng. Donghae jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh lemas dan bergetar. Kilasan-kilasan memori menari di kepala Donghae senada cahaya blitz kamera, membuat rasa tak nyaman menghujamnya.

"Hsssshhh…" Zhoumi mendesis marah. Ia melemparkan Hangeng sekali lagi ke belakang, menabrakkan tubuh Hangeng pada dinding membuat Hangeng merintih kesakitan. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Satu serangan lagi hendak dilancarkan Zhoumi ketika Siwon dengan tak kalah cepat menghentikan pergerakan Zhoumi.

"Hentikan Zhoumi! Bukankah tujuanmu Kyuhyun?" Dan Siwon menyadarkan Zhoumi dengan mendorong Zhoumi menghantam sebuah rak buku di sudut ruangan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Siwon kembali menggerakkan tangannya melempar tubuh Zhoumi ke langit-langit bangunan. Suara debuman keras terdengar mengiringi tubuh Zhoumi yang jatuh mencium lantai. Mendapat serangan seperti itu dari Siwon akhirnya Zhoumi mendapatkan kendali tubuhnya kembali.

PYAAARR

Suara merdu reruntuhan kaca yang pecah mengalihkan perhatian setiap makhluk yang ada di dalam bangunan tua itu, makhluk bersayap hitam muncul dari balik keributan itu mendorong Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan kekuatannya tanpa perlu menyentuhnya. Bukankah itu juga yang dilakukan Zhoumi dan Siwon sedari tadi. Dengan amarah yang menggebu, Kyuhyun mendekati Zhoumi dan melayangkan tinjunya. Namun, dengan gesit Zhoumi menghindar dan berbalik menyerang Kyuhyun. Dengan kekuatannya ia memotong tiang penyangga bangunan dan menghantamkannya pada Kyuhyun yang tak sempat menghindar. Tiang itu pun telak mengenai Kyuhyun walau tak menyebabkan luka serius.

Kyuhyun masih berada pada posisinya yang berusaha untuk berdiri setelah mendapat serangan dari Zhoumi. Siwon segera berpindah ke sisi Donghae, mencengkram leher Donghae dari balik punggungnya. Menyeret tubuh Donghae untuk berdiri dan mencengkram lehernya erat dengan lengan kekarnya. Donghae semakin dibuat ketakutan karenanya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa selamat kali ini. Pandangannya yang buram akibat menangis menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang memiliki fisik tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua makhluk yang tadi menyerangnya. Dan rasa takut itu kembali menusuknya setelah melihat wujud Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Disisi lain, melihat Siwon yang mulai mengendus leher Donghae membuat Kyuhyun bertambah gusar. Sementara kini tubuh Kyuhyun bagai terikat tali kuat yang tak kasat mata, terjerat serangan Zhoumi.

"Brengsek kau Zhoumi!" Umpatan ia layangkan pada Zhoumi yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hahaha.. ada apa dengan dirimu, dimana kekuatanmu itu HAH?" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh setetes darah manusia itu." Ucap Zhoumi mengagumi peningkatan kekuatan yang ia dapatkan setelah darah Donghae berada di tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun spontan melebar. Ia sungguh ingin segera menghabisi Zhoumi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat brengsek?!"

"Ooh.. tenanglah Malin. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana rasanya saat aku harus kehilangan Ryeowook." Tatapan Zhoumi semakin bengis.

"Kau berpikir tak adil bukan atas kematiannya? Lalu BAGAIMANA DENGANKU HAH! Aku yang harus merelakannya untukmu karena dia mencintaimu. Tapi apa yang kau perbuat? Kau hanya PENGECUT! Bahkan untuk melindunginya pun kau tak sanggup. Kau puas dengan alasan kematian Wookkie?"

"A.. apa maksudmu? CEPAT KATAKAN!" Kyuhyun tak dapat memungkiri perasaannya yang bergejolak mendengar penuturan Zhoumi. Sosok Ryeowook kembali hadir memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ingatlah, kau adalah putra Cheval. Dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu menjadi lemah." Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu akan kematian Ryeowook. Bukan. Bukan karena Ryeowook yang menolong anak manusia dan dianggap sebuah pengkhianatan tetapi… ini semua karena dirinya. Ya, Kyuhyunlah alasan utamanya. Alasan yang diutarakan sang Cheval hanyalah kamuflase agar sosok yang dianggap Cheval dapat membuat Kyuhyun lemah dengan perasaan yang dinamakan 'cinta' itu lenyap. Amarah itu kembali membara pada diri Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bodoh baru menyadari hal ini.

"Baiklah. Cukup. Pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai. Siwon cepat lakukan!" Ucapan Zhoumi mengingatkan pada seseorang yang sempat ia lupakan, Donghae. Matanya segera melihat Siwon yang tengah menancapkan taringnya pada leher Donghae.

"AARRGHH…!" Teriakan memilukan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Ia merasakan aliran darahnya yang seakan ditarik keluar dari putarannya.

"DONGHAE! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" Kyuhyun berusaha lepas dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Sementara Zhoumi tertawa menang. Siwon mendapatkan darah sang Louch yang diinginkannya dan ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa dengan melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka di depan matanya. Ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi Zhoumi. Suara jeritan kesakitan dari Louch dan teriakan Kyuhyun bagaikan alunan harmoni indah yang mengalun merdu di telinga Zhoumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUAAGH

Siwon terpental jauh menghancurkan dinding tempatnya mendarat. Segera sosok yang telah melayangkan pukulannya pada Siwon, menangkap tubuh sang kekasih yang jatuh terkulai lemas.

"Donghae! Tenanglah.. aku bersamamu." Sosok itu memeluk erat Donghae melampiaskan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"Kibum hyung.. hiks.. aku takut."

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis Hae! Lihat aku! Cepat carilah tempat berlindung. Aku akan menghajar mereka semua."

"Tapi mereka…"

"Cepatlah!" Setelah menyuruh Donghae menjauh dari tempat mereka akan bertarung, Kibum segera memandang waspada musuh. Kibum tahu mereka adalah empusa. Dan ia melihat Kyuhyun di sana.

"Kau?" Ucap Kibum menggantung menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang telah membebaskan diri dari kekuatan Zhoumi langsung menghajar Zhoumi tanpa ampun. Menyadari Kyuhyun berada dipihaknya, Kibum segera menghadapi Siwon yang sudah mendorongnya ke belakang. Namun, sayap putih kelabu Kibum terbentang dan menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia tak membentur apapun. Lalu ia berbalik menyerang Siwon. Kibum terus mengejar Siwon yang menghindar. Apapun yang terkena serangan Kibum tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping sesuai arah incaran Kibum. Siwon dibuat panik karenanya. Ia menduga-duga siapa sosok yang sedang bertempur dengannya ini. Serangan juga terus ia lancarkan pada Kibum walaupun tak semua serangan itu mengenai Kibum. Hingga Kibum akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan Siwon. Serangan Kibum mengenai tubuh Siwon. Dan empusa itu merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aaaarghh…!" Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh sang empusa remuk menjadi butiran debu, lenyap tak bersisa. Sedangkan Zhoumi yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan melihat hal itu langsung berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya agar tak bernasib sama dengan temannya Siwon. Ia dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun setelah sempat membidik Donghae yang berusaha mencari pintu keluar. Serangan Zhoumi itu menghantam jendela kaca yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan yang menjadi sekat ruangan tersebut. Membuat serpihan kaca-kaca yang pecah itu terbang, siap menghujani Donghae yang tak siap sama sekali untuk menghindar.

GREB

Kibum dengan cepat telah berada di hadapan Donghae, memeluknya, melindunginya dengan sayapnya yang terbentang lebar membungkus tubuh keduanya. Dan serpihan kaca itu menghujani punggung dan sayap Kibum yang tengah memeluk Donghae erat, tak berharap kekasihnya terluka. Tidak sedikit serpihan tajam kaca itu menancap melukai sayap dan punggung Kibum. Rintihan pelan Kibum terdengar di telinga Donghae membuat ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Kibum yang memeluknya dan melindunginya. Mata sayunya melihat sayap yang membungkus mereka berdua.

"Hy..hyung, k..kau siapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Donghae terucap sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Kibum.

"Hae!" Dengan panik Kibum menopang tubuh Donghae yang jatuh di pelukannya. Ia berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada Donghae. Namun, perasaan takut dan kawatir malah semakin menyelubungi hatinya kala menatap wajah pucat Donghae.

"KIBUM!" Panggilan keras merambat memasuki gendang telinga Kibum yang tengah panik dengan kondisi sang kekasih.

"HYUNG! TOLONG!" Ia ikut berteriak memanggil sang hyung agar menghampirinya. Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Kangin yang baru tiba di tempat itu beberapa saat lalu segera mencari Kibum. Dan mereka melihat Donghae yang pingsan di pelukan Kibum.

"Kibum, kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Heechul khawatir melihat luka di punggung dan sayap adiknya. Sayap Kibum berangsur menghilang dan tak terlihat serta menyisakan punggungnya yang terluka akibat serpihan kaca.

"Donghae.. tolong Donghae.. hyung!" Kibum tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia sungguh takut terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang telah menjadi separuh jiwanya.

"Kangin.. cepat kau bawa Donghae dan Kibum! Teukie dan aku akan mengurusi yang lainnya." Kangin segera menuruti perintah Heechul, ia menggendong Donghae di punggungnya dan pergi bersama Kibum. Sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Hangeng yang terkapar tak berdaya. Leeteuk segera menggendong Eunhyuk yang pingsan. Sedangkan Heechul menolong Hangeng.

"Ikut saja.. kami akan menolongmu dan temanmu itu." Hangeng yang masih setengah sadar hanya menuruti perkataan Heechul. Ia tak melawan saat Heechul memapahnya pergi dari tempat yang telah menorehkan pengalaman buruk padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued… _**

**Thanks to:**

**arumfishy l princelee86 l KittYoongFisHae l ELFISHsparkyu l Cutefish l Yulika19343382 l Rika SnowFish l l Arum Junnie l haelfishy l Lee Suhae l nnaglow l Minah l noaiy**

**lama ya ini? *nyengir**

**ada yg sudah baca ya? iya emang udh pernah d post d fb :)**

**buat eon Minah... sabar nde? ehehe**

**aah~ mkasih yg udah sempetin review.. yg udah suka..**

**yg req SiHae? eem.. blm bisa janji.. hHe**

**review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aah~ sekedar pemberitahuan, untuk chap ini cari waktu senggang ya bacanya. Soalnya ini panjaaang~ ehehe**

**Yg UN besok Semangat nde? Yg libur.. dinikmati~ :D**

**Langsung aje~**

* * *

**[Chapter 6]**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras disertai angin kencang masih melanda kota Brasov. Suasana mencekam layaknya hujan badai itupun terjadi di dalam Kastil Eyland. Para empusa hanya bisa dibuat diam menghadapi Cheval yang mengamuk. Beberapa diantara mereka telah diutus oleh sang Cheval untuk mencari Zhoumi, sumber kemarahan Cheval. Dan sekarang, Zhoumi sudah berada di hadapan sang Cheval, duduk bertumpukan kedua lututnya dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya setelah Cheval memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepadanya.

"Kau sudah berani membuatku marah Zhoumi!" Cheval berjalan santai menjauhi Zhoumi membuat Zhoumi sedikit bernafas lega. Namun, selang beberapa detik tubuh Zhoumi ambruk disertai jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"AAARRGGHHH…!" Jerit kesakitan Zhoumi terdengar menghapus kesunyian ruangan itu. Dengan gerakan cepat yang tak dapat ditangkap mata, Cheval telah menancapkan sebilah pedang tepat menembus punggung, jantung, dan dada Zhoumi. Ia berdiri di belakang tubuh Zhoumi yang ambruk mengerang kesakitan dan mencabut pedangnya dalam sekali gerakan. Berbalik dan kembali berjalan keluar ruangan. Semua pasang mata yang memandang kejadian itu terkejut. Tubuh Zhoumi perlahan memudar dan berganti menjadi butiran debu. Zhoumi lenyap di tangan Cheval.

"Itu yang akan terjadi pada kalian jika kalian berani mengkhianatiku." Ucap Cheval mengiringi hilangnya dirinya dari tempat itu.

Setelah perginya Cheval dari tempat itu, seorang empusa yang sedari tadi telah menangis berlari ingin menghampiri tubuh Zhoumi yang telah menjadi debu. Tetapi sepasang tangan mendekapnya, menghalangi Henry.

"Lepas Shindong!" Teriaknya sambil menangis.

"Henry tenanglah! Zhoumi telah lenyap. Lenyap!" Dan perkataan Shindong membuat Henry menangis semakin keras. Shindong tahu Henry sangat menyayangi Zhoumi. Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir, Zhoumi telah lenyap.

* * *

**oOo**

Malam ini entah mengapa hujan deras tak kunjung reda. Menyebabkan jalanan kota Brasov sepi karena para penduduk lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dalam cuaca seperti ini. Leeteuk yang tampak kelelahan karena telah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengobati luka-luka dalam yang diderita Eunhyuk dan Hangeng sehingga mereka tak perlu melakukan operasi, sedang berusaha mengobati Donghae. Sementara Heechul membantu dengan mengobati luka luar mereka. Beberapa perban ia pasangkan pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan Hangeng yang terluka. Heechul beralih mengobati Kibum setelah selesai dengan Eunhyuk dan Hangeng. Ia melilitkan perban di punggung Kibum setelah mengobatinya.

"Selesai." Ucapnya mengakhiri aktivitasnya sebagai perawat sementara. Sedikit rasa bangga ia rasakan setelah berhasil menolong adik-adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih _hyung_." Ujar Kibum disertai senyumnya meskipun sekarang ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaan Donghae.

"Teukie.. bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Heechul bertanya mewakili kekhawatiran Kibum.

"Racun akibat gigitan empusa sudah berhasil aku keluarkan, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Setelah sadar, aku akan memberikan obat padanya." Kibum tampak lega mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_.. istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya."

"Baiklah Kangin." Leeteuk tersenyum, kemudian ia mengusap lembut rambut Donghae sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kibum, kau bawa Donghae beristirahat di kamarmu saja. Donghae akan merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di kamarmu." Kata Kangin membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta. Kibum menurut, ia beranjak menggendong Donghae yang masih belum sadar ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku dan Kangin akan menjaga mereka berdua di sini." Heechul berucap sambil memandang Hangeng yang tertidur dan Eunhyuk yang masih belum sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membaringkan tubuh Donghae di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap rambut dan wajah sang kekasih. Perasaan khawatir masih saja menghinggapinya jika ia mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Donghae. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Donghae, pandangan yang memancarkan rasa kasih yang amat besar. Kibum tersadar, Donghae masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Segera ia beranjak mengambil sebuah piyama tidur miliknya di dalam lemari. Dan dengan hati-hati ia menggantikan pakaian Donghae dengan piyama miliknya itu agar tidak mengusik tidur kekasihnya. Kecupan lembut ia berikan di kening Donghae sebelum ia ikut tertidur di samping Donghae.

**oOo**

Tetesan-tetesan sisa air hujan semalam jatuh menetes dari pucuk dedaunan. Udara dingin masih terasa di pagi hari. Walaupun awan terlihat masih mendung, namun kegelapan malam telah sirna dimakan cahaya mentari. Belum tercipta kegaduhan di dalam rumah dimana Kibum berada karena para penghuni enggan melepas tidur nyenyak mereka. Pagi itu, hanya Leeteuk yang sibuk meracik semacam obat di dapur.

Selang beberapa saat, Leeteuk mendengar suara ribut dalam sebuah kamar. Ia tak tertarik walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku pembuat gaduh ini.

"Ini sakit!" teriak Hangeng mengusap dadanya.

"Hey! Baru saja kau terlihat manis berucap terima kasih, kenapa lalu membentak?" Heechul merasa tidak terima diteriaki oleh orang lain, padahal ia merasa tidak bersalah.

"Kau menindih lukaku!"

"Aku tak sengaja! Itu juga karena aku mengambilkan minum untukmu dan tersandung tubuhmu! Kalau begitu ambil minum mu sendiri." Ucap Heechul ketus.

"Kau tak lihat aku masih sulit berdiri? Kau yang mengobatiku, harusnya kau tahu!"

"Ambil saja sendiri!"

"Aaah.. baiklah.. baiklah, aku minta maaf!" Ujar Hangeng menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Heechul.

"Hahaha.. _good boy_!" Tawa Heechul puas karena Hangeng akhirnya meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimanapun, Hangeng lebih muda darinya. Ia harus menghormati Heechul sebagai seorang yang lebih tua.

Kangin yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Heechul, terbangun setelah mendengar tawa Heechul yang cukup keras. Ia sedikit menguap lalu memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Eunhyuk masih belum sadar dari semalam. Setelah menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Hangeng yang telah sadar dan menyapa Heechul, Kangin beranjak keluar kamar untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae yang masih belum bangun, tidur dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya seakan sedang mengalami hal buruk dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kibum yang sudah terbangun dan sedang meletakkan obat pemberian Leeteuk di meja, menoleh kepada Donghae saat didengarnya suara igauan Donghae. Ia duduk di samping Donghae dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hae.. Donghae." Ucap Kibum sembari mengusap peluh di wajah Donghae dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"_Appa_! _Eomma_!" Seru Donghae sesaat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia melihat Kibum di sampingnya dan segera ia memeluk Kibum erat.

"Ssstt.. tenanglah Hae…." Kibum merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan rasa aman. Ia berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang menangis ketakutan dalam pelukannya.

"Hey.. tenanglah, aku di sini. Jangan menangis Hae." Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang dipenuhi air mata. Diusapnya lembut air mata yang membasahi pipi Donghae dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Donghae masih sesegukan menangis, terpancar ketakutan yang sangat dari sorot matanya. Hingga Kibum berinisiatif mencium bibir pucat Donghae. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaan kasihnya bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Donghae. Dan Donghae dapat merasakan itu melalui ciuman hangat Kibum. Ia merasa aman berada di sisi Kibum dan sejenak melupakan ketakutan yang menghantuinya.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Kibum menyudahi acara ciuman mereka. Ia melihat Donghae yang sedikit tersipu dan sudah lebih tenang. Senyuman ia kembangkan untuk Donghae-nya. "Kau tak perlu takut, aku bersamamu Hae. Sekarang kau harus minum obat. Leeteuk _hyung_ sudah membuatkannya untukmu." Kibum berdiri hendak mengambil obat yang ia letakkan di meja. Namun, tangan Donghae menahannya. Kibum tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. "Aku tak kemana-mana." Ujar Kibum mengerti ketakutan Donghae. Ia sangat memakluminya. Donghae pasti merasakan trauma akibat kejadian kemarin. Perlahan, Donghae melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kibum. Membiarkan Kibum mengambilkan obat untuknya. Padahal Kibum pun tak akan kemana-mana karena obat itu ada di meja kamarnya. Setelahnya, Kibum meminumkan cairan obat yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu kepada Donghae. Donghae sempat menolak setelah merasakan cairan itu pahit, tapi Kibum terus membujuknya hingga Donghae meminum semua obat yang diberikan Leeteuk.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Kibum dan mendaratkan kecupan di kepala Donghae yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menemanimu di sini." Lanjutnya ketika dirasakannya pelukan Donghae yang bertambah erat pada tubuhnya. Seakan takut Kibum akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4.55 p.m.**

Eunhyuk sudah sadar dari pingsannya sejak empat jam yang lalu. Sungmin yang mendapat kabar dari Hangeng yang meneleponnya satu jam yang lalu, bergegas meminta ijin pada sekolah untuk menemui Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya, Eunhyuk, dan juga adik yang ia sayangi, Donghae. Hangeng hanya memberitahunya bahwa Eunhyuk dan Donghae terluka dan berada di sebuah tempat. Sudah dari setengah jam lalu, Sungmin tiba di kediaman Leeteuk. Ia belum sempat melihat keadaan Donghae yang tengah tertidur di kamar Kibum. Ia terlalu panik dengan kondisi kekasihnya yang mendapat luka perban tak sedikit dan belum bisa berjalan. Eunhyuk dan Hangeng sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Kibum, dan Sungmin. Sungminlah orang yang sangat dibuat syock dengan cerita Eunhyuk. Dia sungguh tak menyangka Eunhyuk bisa berbuat sampai sejauh itu untuk menyakiti Donghae.

Eunhyuk menangis. Ia telah menyesali perbuatannya. Begitupun dengan Hangeng, ia turut membantu Eunhyuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Kibum pun hampir terpancing emosi saat mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, tetapi ia berusaha memaafkan mereka karena Kibum tahu ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Lagipula semuanya sudah terjadi, kalaupun Kibum marah itu tak merubah apapun. Berulang kali Eunhyuk memohon maaf pada Sungmin disertai tangisnya yang tak henti. Ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Sungmin berakhir. Namun, Sungmin masih mendiamkannya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan Eunhyuk. Dan ia perlu waktu untuk kembali menata hatinya hingga ia dapat memaafkan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah Donghae terbangun dari istirahatnya, Sungmin meminta ijin pada Kibum dan yang lainnya untuk melihat keadaan Donghae, teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia melihat Donghae yang duduk di atas kasurnya, terlihat seperti ketakutan. Sungmin segera mendekatinya.

"Donghae! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapa Sungmin duduk di hadapan Donghae sembari mengacak rambut adiknya itu. Akan tetapi, ekspresi ketakutan Donghae membuat Sungmin terkejut dan merasa sedih. Ia menyadari, mungkin Donghae mengalami trauma. Namun, melihat sorot ketakutan di mata Donghae saat memandangnya menyebabkan hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Sungguh rasanya tak tega melihat kondisi adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Donghae membisu, ia tak menjawab sapaan Sungmin. Sungmin tak sanggup menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Segera ia peluk erat tubuh Donghae.

"Hae.. ini aku, Sungmin_ hyung_. Kau tak perlu takut. Ini aku, Sungmin. _Hyung_ mu." Sungmin masih memeluk Donghae. Berharap Donghae tak takut padanya. Berharap adiknya akan menjadi Donghae yang ceria lagi. Donghae tetap tak menjawab, tapi respon dari Donghae membuat hati Sungmin lega. Donghae membalas pelukannya dan menangis di bahunya. Walaupun Donghae tak mengatakan apapun, namun Sungmin tahu bahwa adiknya menyadari keberadaanya.

"Maafkan _hyung_ Hae, maafkan _hyung_. Karena _hyung_ kau jadi seperti ini." Sungmin sudah melepas pelukannya dan beralih menghapus air mata Donghae. Hanya gelengan yang ditunjukkan Donghae untuk menjawab perkataan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin mengerti itu. Mungkin Donghae memang belum mau mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tak marah pada _hyung_ kan?" Lagi, gelengan kepala yang Sungmin dapatkan. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya dan menggenggam tangan Donghae.

Leeteuk yang hendak memberikan obat kepada Donghae, tersenyum di balik pintu melihat Sungmin dan Donghae. Ia gembira melihat Sungmin yang begitu menyayangi Donghae. Itu jelas terlihat menurut Leeteuk. Kibum yang tak sengaja melihat Leeteuk berdiam diri di depan pintu kamarnya merasa penasaran. Ia berbelok menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Kenapa tak masuk _hyung_?" Tanyanya pada Leeteuk. Heran dengan sikap_ hyung_nya yang malah tersenyum memandang ke dalam celah pintu. Kibum mencoba mengikuti arah pandang sang _hyung_ dan dalam sekejap matanya melebar. Hampir ia mendobrak pintu kamarnya sendiri saat menangkap pemandangan Sungmin memegang tangan Donghae mesra. Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi karena dengan cepat Leeteuk menahan Kibum dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"Kenapa_ hyung_ menyeretku?!" Kata-kata protes meluncur dari mulut Kibum. Wajah masamnya menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal dengan perbuatan_ hyung_nya. Dan ia cemburu dengan teman Donghae yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Haha.. santailah Kibum. Sungmin menganggap Donghae sebagai adiknya. Kau tak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Haha…." Leeteuk tertawa menanggapi ekspresi adiknya yang tengah cemburu. Kibum menjadi malu ditertawakan oleh _hyung_nya karena tertangkap basah tengah cemburu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Berhentilah tertawa _hyung_. Ini tidak lucu!" Dengan menahan malu, Kibum beranjak pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menjauhi tempat Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk masih menertawakan adiknya itu.

**oOo**

Sepanjang malam kemarin, Kibum terus menemani Donghae yang belum mau keluar kamar. Dengan telaten, Kibum merawat Donghae. Menyuapinya makan dan meminum obat, serta menemani Donghae tidur. Donghae seperti enggan ditinggal Kibum walau itu hanya sebentar. Dan Kibum sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu karena ia sangat menyayangi Donghaenya.

Hari ini Kibum berharap Donghae sudah mau berbicara dengannya. Usai mandi, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Donghae. Ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan agar tak mengganggu seseorang yang berada di dalam. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan Donghae di sana. Rasa khawatir segera menyerangnya. "Hae!" Serunya dan berlari keluar kamar. Kangin yang melihat Kibum berlari panik keluar kamar lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Kibum? Kenapa kau terlihat panik hem?" Tanyanya.

"Donghae.. Donghae tak ada di kamar _hyung_!" Ucap Kibum panik.

"Tenanglah.. ia bersama Leeteuk _hyung_." Jelas Kangin.

"Apa? Hah.. syukurlah. Dimana mereka_ hyung_?"

"Tadi mereka ada di halaman belakang. Sekarang sepertinya Teuk _hyung_ sedang membujuk Hae untuk mandi." Jawab Kangin memberi penjelasan pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kangin lagi. Mereka memutuskan menunggu Donghae dan Leeteuk di ruang tamu. Menikmati pagi dengan meminum teh bersama.

"Belum _hyung_, dia masih belum mau bicara pada siapapun. Dan dia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk sepertinya. Ia akan menjerit memanggil _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya."

"Donghae hanya butuh waktu. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya harus waspada, mungkin saja para empusa itu akan mencari Donghae lagi. Kau juga harus berhati-hati Kibum. Bukankah kau melepas kekuatanmu waktu menyelamatkan Donghae? Cheval pasti telah mengetahui kehadiranmu. Bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Cheval untuk menemukanmu setelah kau menampakkan diri. Ia bisa melacakmu. Aah.. dan bagaimana dengan orang tua Donghae? Kau tak mengabarinya? Kau bilang Donghae mengigau memanggil orang tuanya?"

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Donghae dalam bahaya, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Lagipula cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan bertemu Cheval kembali kan? Itu sebabnya kau melatihku menggunakan kekuatanku _hyung_. Hingga saat itu tiba, aku bisa menghadapi Cheval dengan kekuatan ini. Dan setelah itu takdirku sebagai Neigeux akan berakhir. Aku ingin saat itu segera tiba, hidup bersama Donghae sebagai manusia biasa dan aku ingin menemui orang tuaku. Aku sungguh merindukan mereka _hyung_." Ada seberkas kilatan kebahagiaan dan angan-angan di sorot mata Kibum saat mengatakan keinginannya, tentang Donghae, tentang orang tuanya. Kangin memahami perasaan adiknya itu. Karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kibum. Bukan hanya ia, tapi juga Leeteuk dan Heechul. Namun, mereka semua saling menguatkan. Berbagi kehangatan bersama. Hingga rasa kesepian itu lambat laun terkikis. Tergantikan dengan rasa persaudaraan yang hangat. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka bertahan dengan takdir masing-masing. Meski tak dipungkiri, terkadang mereka juga sangat merindukan keluarga mereka yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Aku mengerti Kibum. Akupun demikian. Bukankah kita berjuang bersama? Sekarang Donghae akan berjuang bersama kita. Kita akan melindunginya. Maaf aku mengingatkanmu pada orang tuamu." Kibum tersenyum. Ya, ia akan melindungi Donghaenya apapun yang terjadi. Donghae pasti akan sulit menerima kenyataan saat mengetahui takdirnya sebagai Louch. Dan saat itulah, Kibum akan selalu mendampingi kekasihnya itu.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Apa kita harus memberitahu orang tua Donghae, _hyung_? Mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir. Dan aku juga tak tahu dimana orang tua Donghae tinggal."

"Tak usah memaksakan diri. Kita tunggu sampai Donghae sembuh dulu. Masalah orang tuanya kita bisa bertanya pada Sungmin." Kangin teringat dengan teman Donghae yang kemarin datang menjenguk.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk yang telah berhasil membuat Donghae mandi segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Setelah selesai, ia memanggil semuanya untuk berkumpul di meja makan. Eunhyuklah yang pertama datang. Ia berniat meminta maaf kepada Donghae. Keadaannya dan Hangeng sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin karena Leeteuk dan Heechul terus mengobati mereka. Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang sedang termenung di dekat jendela, memandang kolam ikan di halaman belakang rumah. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae. Menepuk pundak Donghae pelan dan memanggilnya. "Hae…." Panggilnya.

Donghae berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan segera ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah menjadi ketakutan. Kakinya perlahan mundur mengambil jarak dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang bingung karena Donghae takut padanya menjadi sedikit kaget karena menurutnya ketakutan Donghae berlebihan. Ia tidak mengetahui kondisi Donghae setelah kejadian itu. "Hae.. kau kenapa?" Ucapnya khawatir dan bergerak mendekati Donghae. Mengulurkan tangannya, ingin meraih tubuh Donghae agar tak menjauh darinya. Namun, kenyataannya Donghae malah semakin ketakutan. Ia berteriak mengusir Eunhyuk.

"P..pergi! PERGIII!" Donghae berteriak ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jatuh terduduk. Kibum dan Kangin yang mendengar suara jeritan Donghae segera menghampiri asal suara. Begitupun dengan Leeteuk yang berada di dapur.

"Donghae!" Seru Kibum segera merengkuh tubuh Donghae, memeluknya. Menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Sssstt.. tenanglah Hae. Ada apa?" Lanjutnya masih menenangkan Donghae yang ketakutan dalam pelukannya. Tangan Donghae menggenggam baju Kibum erat. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Kibum.

"D.. dia.." Ujar Donghae terbata. Gambaran kejadian itu kembali menghantuinya. Eunhyuk yang berniat menusuknya hingga Zhoumi dan Siwon yang menyerang dan menghisap darahnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju Kibum. Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan menjumpai Eunhyuk ada di sana. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Donghae ketakutan seperti ini.

"_Hyung_.. tolong bawa Eunhyuk dulu, Donghae belum siap." Leeteuk yang mengerti dengan maksud Kibum, lalu membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_.. apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae? Aku tahu dia mungkin akan marah padaku, tapi kenapa dia ketakutan seperti itu?" Selidik Eunhyuk yang merasa penasaran.

"Dia mengalami trauma Hyuk, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Dan kejadian kemarin mungkin juga kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian buruk itu." Jelas Leeteuk yang sedikit memahami apa yang terjadi pada Donghae. Karena ia selalu memeriksa kondisi adiknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya _hyung_. Walau ia nanti akan membenciku, itu tak apa. Karena aku sudah menorehkan luka di hatinya. Aku menyesal." Sesal Eunhyuk. Ia juga merasa iba dengan kondisi Donghae.

"Aku tahu. Donghae tak membencimu, ia hanya butuh waktu. Bersabarlah."

"Aku mengerti _hyung_. Maaf."

Cukup lama waktu yang diperlukan Kibum hingga akhirnya Kibum berhasil menenangkan Donghae. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Kibum sekarang. "Hae.. kau belum mau berbicara sesuatu padaku?" Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae atas pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum hanya menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti.. beristirahatlah." Lanjutnya dan mengecup kening Donghae sekilas. Setelah dirasanya Donghae sudah tertidur, Kibum beranjak keluar kamar. Ia sedih melihat Donghae yang menjadi pendiam seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Menangis karena hatinya merasa sesak melihat Donghae seperti itu. Bukan karena ia marah pada Donghae. Tapi lebih kepada rasa kesalnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak bisa menjaga Donghae, membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Ia merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk memasuki kamar Kibum dengan mangkuk obat di tangannya. Setengah jam yang lalu Kibum berpamitan padanya karena akan ada ujian di kampusnya hari ini. Dan Kibum meminta Leeteuk untuk menjaga Donghae. Yang tentu saja disanggupi Leeteuk dengan senang hati. "Hae.. kau sudah bangun? _Hyung_ membawakan obat untukmu.. minumlah." Sapa Leeteuk dan menyodorkan mangkuk itu ke tangan Donghae sembari mengelus kepala Donghae. Leeteuk duduk bersila di samping kasur yang sedang di duduki Donghae. Ia sedikit merapikan barang-barang di kamar Kibum yang belum Kibum rapikan. Ia menggulung kasur yang ditiduri Kibum semalam dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Dan kembali ia duduk di hadapan Donghae. "Minumlah.. _hyung_ janji setelah kau meminum obatnya, _hyung_ akan menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik. Kau pasti bertanya siapa kami bukan? Ayo.. cepat minum obatnya dan _hyung_ akan menceritakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui." Bujuk Leeteuk pada adiknya. Donghae yang memang ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Leeteuk.

"Janji?" Ucap Donghae lirih. Leeteuk sempat kaget karena ia tak menyangka Donghae akan berkata kepadanya. Senyuman langsung tercetak di wajah rupawan Leeteuk.

"Janji." Jawabnya mantap. Donghae lalu segera meminum obatnya sampai habis. Leeteuk merasa senang karena Donghae sudah mau berbicara.

"Baiklah.. _hyung_ akan memulainya. Kau pasti bertanya siapa Kibum? Kenapa ia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Hyung akan jelaskan. Dulu aku, Kangin, Heechul, dan Kibum adalah manusia biasa sepertimu Hae. Tapi saat aku, Heechul, dan Kangin berusia dua belas tahun, tiba-tiba kami merasa ada yang aneh pada diri kami. Dan itu karena kami mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Aku menyadarinya saat sahabatku dulu jatuh sakit. Organ hatinya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Aku sangat sedih dan terus menangis. Hingga suatu hari saat aku menjenguknya yang tengah kritis, aku menangis hebat melihat sahabatku sekarat. Dan tiba-tiba cahaya terang menguar dari tubuhku dan juga menyelubungi tubuh sahabatku. Dan saat cahaya itu hilang, sahabatku kembali sadar. Sejak saat itu aku menyadari kekuatanku dan melatihnya. Heechul dan Kanginpun mengalami hal yang sama. Heechul, dia bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ia menyadari kekuatannya saat ia menolong anak balita yang hampir tertabrak. Sedangkan Kangin, ia memiliki kekuatan bertarung yang hebat. Jika kau terkena pukulannya, tubuhmu bisa remuk Hae." Leeteuk memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Donghae. Donghae tampak serius mendengarkan setiap ucapannya. Itu kembali membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Ingin melanjutkan?" Goda Leeteuk pada adiknya yang manis itu. Dan anggukan kepala Donghae menjadi jawabannya. Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kangin mengetahui kekuatannya saat bertarung melawan anak-anak berandal yang mengeroyoknya. Dan kau tahu, anak-anak berandal itu sampai koma beberapa hari di rumah sakit."

"Itu mengerikan _hyung_." Timpal Donghae sedikit merinding dengan cerita Leeteuk. Nampaknya Donghae sudah mau membuka pembicaraan. Pendekatan Leeteuk ternyata berhasil.

"Haha.. yah itu sedikit mengerikan. Tenanglah.. dia tak akan menyakitimu Hae. Kalau ia berani menyentuhmu, Kibum tak akan tinggal diam. Haha…." Donghae sedikit tersipu malu dengan ucapan Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk mengacak kembali rambut Donghae.

"Itu tidak lucu _hyung_." Donghae masih tersipu malu. Ia lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekat kepada Leeteuk. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang _hyung_ sementara kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Donghae. Bukankah ini berarti Donghae sudah mau membuka dirinya, adik kecilnya akan ceria kembali. Tangannya mengusap punggung dan kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Donghae kembali mengangguk di bahu Leeteuk.

"Kibum. Kami menemukannya saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat itu kami mendapatkan petunjuk sebuah buku tua yang entah bagaimana ada di tangan Heechul. Ia mendapatkannya bersamaan dengan kekuatannya. Kami menemukan Kibum di sebuah hutan. Dan kami berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kejaran para empusa saat itu. Kami tahu dari buku tua itu bahwa Kibum adalah Neigeux terakhir. Dan kami melatihnya menggunakan kekuatan spesial yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Karena takdir Neigeux adalah melenyapkan Empusa."

"Empusa itu apakah sama dengan yang menyerangku waktu itu _hyung_?"

"Ya.. mereka adalah empusa. Makhluk yang menyerang manusia dan menghisap darahnya. Dan mereka hanya menghisap darah lelaki untuk memperpanjang umur mereka."

"Lalu apa itu Neigeux?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Ia masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, memeluk Leeteuk. Bermanja-manja pada _hyung_nya itu. Karena ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Leeteuk yang ia anggap sebagai _hyung_nya.

"Kau pernah mendengar kisah Romawi kuno?" Donghae hanya menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu kisah-kisah seperti itu. Itu tidak ada dalam buku pelajarannya.

"Dalam sejarah Romawi kuno, para empusa yang pada zaman dahulu sangat banyak jumlahnya berhasil dilenyapkan perlahan oleh manusia yang mereka sebut Neigeux. Masyarakat menganggap bahwa manusia yang ditunjuk sebagai Neigeux adalah manusia terpilih. Titisan Dewa. Kekuatan itu dianggap berasal dari pemberian Tuhan. Dan dari buku tua itulah kami mengetahuinya, bahwa Kibum adalah Neigeux terakhir. Dan kau tahu.. kau adalah Louch."

"Apa itu Louch _hyung_? Aku tak merasa memiliki kekuatan apapun." Ujar Donghae merasa heran bahwa dirinya adalah Louch. Meski ia tak tahu apa itu. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kau tak menyadarinya Hae? Kau adalah Louch yang ditakdirkan untuk mendampingi seorang Neigeux. Kau memiliki kekuatan. Di sini. Di hatimu." Leeteuk berucap sambil memegang dada Donghae. Sebenarnya Leeteuk mengetahui hal lain tentang Donghae. Sesuatu yang spesial pada diri Donghae sebagai Louch. Tapi Leeteuk menyimpannya. Tak ingin memberitahukannya pada Donghae.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Aku bisa membantu Kibummie?" Tanya Donghae merasa senang.

"Tentu Hae." Leeteuk kembali menampakkan senyum hangatnya. Meski sebenarnya ia tengah mengkhawaatirkan sesuatu mengenai Donghae. Mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang masih hanya menjadi dugaannya yang mungkin saja salah. Namun, ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lelah? Lebih baik kau beristirahat." Donghae mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan Leeteuk. Ia juga merasa lelah. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi cepat lelah. Itu yang Donghae rasakan meski ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Kau tak keberatan menemaniku kan _hyung_?" Donghae tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk. Ia ingin tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Dari dulu, ia menginginkan sosok seorang _hyung_. Dan Sungminlah yang selama ini memenuhi hal itu. Dan sekarang Donghae seolah mendapatkan _hyung_ lain yang dengan mudah dapat ia sayangi.

"Baiklah.. _hyung_ akan menemanimu sampai Kibum kembali."

* * *

**oOo**

Dua orang dengan pakaian hitamnya berada di dalam ruangan yang redup. Satu orang diantaranya duduk di sebuah kursi, sedangkan sosok satunya berdiri di belakang kursi itu dengan jarak dua meter. "Jadi manusia itu benar Louch?" Suara berat terdengar berasal dari sosok yang duduk di kursinya membelakangi sosok lain.

"Benar Tuan. Aku melihatnya sendiri saat Zhoumi menghisap darah manusia itu, kekuatannya meningkat. Akupun merasa demikian setelah menghisap darahnya. Dan juga kalung itu ada pada manusia yang sama." Sosok yang dipanggil Tuan itu tersenyum.

"Tak sia-sia aku menugaskanmu Siwon. Pergilah, bawa Malin padaku. Sudah saatnya kita melakukannya." Yesung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Siwon. Membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Siwon. "Bawa Louch padaku sehari sebelum malam gerhana bulan." Ucap Yesung tepat di telinga Siwon dan kemudian sosoknya menguap bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Menghilang diiringi suara tawa yang menggema dan berangsur ikut menghilang. Siwon berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kembali ia mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Cheval. Mengingat rencana Zhoumi yang sebenarnya Yesung ketahui. Ia ingat saat Yesung memerintahkan Zhoumi untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya Yesung juga menyuruhnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Zhoumi. Hingga dimana Zhoumi mengajaknya bekerja sama. Saat itu Siwon benar-benar takjub dengan analisis Yesung yang akurat, analisis Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa Zhoumi pasti akan meminta bantuannya untuk bekerja sama. Siwon benar-benar tak menduga Cheval mengetahui akal licik Zhoumi dan segala rencananya. Cheval yang memerintahkan seorang empusa untuk menyamar menjadi Siwon dan tewas di tangan Kibum. Entah bagaimana saat itu Siwon pun tak tahu, ia sedang bertarung dengan Kibum tetapi tiba-tiba ia seperti ditarik ke dalam dimensi lain. Dan sekarang Siwon tahu, itu adalah perbuatan Cheval. Dengan kekuatan teleportasi Cheval, Cheval menggantikan Siwon asli dengan Siwon palsu hingga Siwon dapat selamat dari serangan mematikan Kibum itu. Dan yang terpenting, Siwon tak mau bernasib sama seperti temannya, Zhoumi.

* * *

**oOo**

Seminggu sudah Donghae tak masuk sekolah. Sungmin yang mengijinkan Donghae pada pihak sekolah selama Donghae belum kembali masuk ke sekolah. Sungmin juga selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menjenguk Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Hangeng yang telah pulih beberapa hari lalu, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka karena tidak ingin terus merepotkan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. Hubungan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk belum membaik. Mereka belum bertemu kembali sejak saat itu. Saat Eunhyuk memohon maaf pada Sungmin. Sementara keadaan Donghae semakin lebih baik. Ia sudah tidak menutup dirinya. Walaupun terkadang Donghae masih merasa takut jika mengingat kejadian itu dan mimpi-mimpi buruk masih terus menghantuinya, tapi berkat Leeteuk, Kibum, dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Donghae dapat cepat pulih dari keterpurukannya.

Hari ini Donghae sudah kembali ke sekolah. Sungmin terus berada di sisi Donghae karena ia tak mau terjadi hal buruk menimpa sang adik. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Eunhyuk dan Hangeng datang menemui Donghae di kelas untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan mereka.

"Hae.. aku menyesal, kumohon maafkan perbuatanku." Ucap Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan. Ia dan Hangeng berlutut, bersimpuh di samping Donghae yang duduk di bangkunya. Donghae yang awalnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Hangeng apalagi ia sedang sendirian di kelas karena Sungmin sedang membelikan makanan untuknya, mengira mereka akan memarahi atau menyakitinya lagi segera tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Hyuk.. Han _hyung_, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bangunlah." Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri. Tapi Eunhyuk menolaknya.

"Tidak Hae.. aku bersalah padamu."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Kalian tak perlu seperti ini. Ayo bangun." Lagi, Donghae membantu Eunhyuk dan Hangeng untuk berdiri. Dan kali ini mereka menurutinya.

"Terima kasih Hae. Maaf…." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae. Tetesan air mata penyesalannya meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya. Begitupun Hangeng yang terharu, ia sangat menyesal kenapa ia bisa menyakiti orang sebaik dan semanis Donghae, pikirnya. Mereka tak mengetahui, dua orang di luar kelas menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Sungmin yang memperhatikan hal itu di dekat pintu kelas dan Kyuhyun yang mengintip di balik jendela kelas. Mereka berdua memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas dengan seksama dan tak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Keduanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin menemui Donghae. Saat itulah Sungmin menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Segera ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Panggil Sungmin saat jarak mereka sudah dekat. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di taman sekolah sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti Sungmin yang ingin berbicara padanya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi." Jawab Sungmin dengan kepala menunduk memandang hamparan rerumputan.

"Kau.. kau mencintai Donghae bukan?" Lanjut Sungmin. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Deg.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu. Padahal Donghae saja tak menyadari perasaannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Donghae apalagi setelah kejadian itu. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha melindunginya." Kyuhyun kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Teringat kembali kata-kata Zhoumi kepadanya.

"Bukan itu, maksudku…" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sedikit menarik nafas. "Jangan pernah mencintai Donghae." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku!" Ucap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin ikut berdiri di tempat dan sedikit berteriak pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tahu siapa dirimu Kyu!" Serunya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia hanya tak ingin Donghae berada dalam bahaya. Kyuhyun seorang empusa dan Donghae adalah manusia. Jika Kyuhyun terlalu memaksa, itu akan sangat sulit untuk Donghae. Ia tak mau Donghae celaka. Dia berharap Kyuhyun mau mengalah. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak akan mendengarkannya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Donghae.

**oOo**

Donghae tengah berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya untuk mengemasi beberapa barang miliknya yang akan ia bawa ke kediaman Kibum. Sungmin tak bersamanya karena ia memaksa Sungmin segera memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Dan Hangeng yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Donghae, Donghae tolak dengan halus karena ia tak ingin merepotkan Hangeng. Meski pada akhirnya, Hangeng tetap memaksa membantu Donghae mengemasi barang-barangnya. Donghae hanya tak tahu kenapa Hangeng begitu ingin membantunya, karena sebenarnya Hangeng ingin bertemu Heechul dengan Donghae sebagai alibinya. Namun, Hangeng tak bersamanya sekarang karena Hangeng bilang ia akan menyusul Donghae nanti setelah selesai dengan urusannya di sekolah.

Donghae telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia hendak memasuki pintu rumahnya sebelum tangan seseorang dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumah Donghae. Donghae terkejut dan ketakutan melihat siapa orang yang sekarang malah memeluknya erat. Ia berusaha melepas pelukan orang itu.

"Lepas Kyu!" Ucap Donghae ketakutan dan meronta.

Kyuhyun tahu Donghae ketakutan terhadapnya. Ia semakin tak mau melepas pelukannya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Donghae agar tidak merasa takut padanya.

"Jangan takut padaku Hae. Ku mohon." Kyuhyun memohon, ia tak mau Donghae takut padanya. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan mempertahankan Donghae. Donghae masih meronta dipelukan Kyuhyun. Namun perlahan, perlawanan Donghae melemah. Ia terdiam dalam dekapan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Donghae masih dalam keterkejutannya akan perkataan Kyuhyun. Hingga sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang menuntut terasa dibibirnya. Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Kyuhyun menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

.

**_To be continued…_**

**Fuuh~ ini panjang.. dan jam berapa ini? ini sudah lewat tengah malam! Saya update ini disela-sela mengerjakan tugas. hHe..**

**Oke sebelumnya.. terima ksih bt semua yg udah baca~ juga**

**Thanks to:**

**Rika SnowFish l Arum Junnie l princelee86 l Cutefish l KittYoongFisHae l nnaglow l Yulika19343382 l Lee Suhae l arumfishy l**

**makasih untuk reviews nya.. tapi mianhae nde belum bisa bales satu-satu, selain ini udh malem, udah ngantuk bangeet ini *mata panda***

**aah ya, yg nungguin d fb, mianhae lagi.. ini ff gak akan dilanjut di fb, di sini aja ya? ok?**

**Dan untuk yg req SiHae? Saya suka kok ama SiHae.. cuma gak janji bt bikin ff SiHae itu krn takut gak bisa nepatin hHe.. hutang jadinya nanti.. saya takut nanti kamu tagih di akhirat? eh? euhehe~**

**Yg nanya-nanya siapa Kibum, udah terjawab kan di chap ini? :) bonus juga Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Kangin!**

**Oke oke daripada semakin panjang lebar, udahan dulu ya? Saya pamit~ untuk chap 7 mungkin agak lama. *nyengir* maklum yaa readers.. Tugas sya menumpuk minta diselesaiin.. hehe**

**adakah yg jdi membenci Eunhyuk? kkeke~ siapakah istrinya hyuk disini? Mianhae nde? :)**

**review yo? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny**

**.**

**,**

**[Chapter 7]**

**.**

**.**

_"Lepas Kyu!" Ucap Donghae ketakutan dan meronta._ _Kyuhyun tahu Donghae ketakutan terhadapnya. Ia semakin tak mau melepas pelukannya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Donghae agar tidak merasa takut padanya. "Jangan takut padaku Hae. Ku mohon." Kyuhyun memohon, ia tak mau Donghae takut padanya. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan mempertahankan Donghae. Donghae masih meronta dipelukan Kyuhyun. Namun perlahan, perlawanan Donghae melemah. Ia terdiam dalam dekapan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu padanya._ _"Aku mencintaimu Hae. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Donghae masih dalam keterkejutannya akan perkataan Kyuhyun. Hingga sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang menuntut terasa dibibirnya. Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Kyuhyun menciumnya. _

* * *

Brakk

Pintu rumah Donghae terbuka dengan kasar. Sang pelaku melongokkan tubuhnya ke dalam rumah. "Hae.. apa kau su-" Hangeng membulatkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang mencium Donghae. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia menerjang Kyuhyun dan menghadiahi sebuah pukulan di wajahnya hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau perbuat!" Nafas Hangeng memburu menahan amarah. Dia menarik kasar kerah seragam Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya bersiap melancarkan kembali kepalan tangannya. Namun, gerakan Kyuhyun tak kalah cepat, tangan kirinya telah menahan kepalan tangan Hangeng dan menghentakkannya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beralih membalas pukulan Hangeng yang tidak dapat dihindari Hangeng. Hangeng terjengkang ke belakang, sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek menampakkan noda darah. "Aargh.. sial kau!" Hangeng menggeram marah, ia berdiri akan membalas Kyuhyun. Tapi…

Buugh

**.**

**.**

Tarrrr...

**.**

**.**

Hangeng menoleh ke belakang begitupula Kyuhyun yang memandang ke asal suara, raut wajah keduanya berubah panik. Seekor ikan koi terkulai di atas ubin disertai pecahan kaca yang merupakan tempat si ikan hidup selama ini dan lelehan air yang membasahi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hangeng dan Kyuhyun panik, melainkan sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab aquarium kecil itu jatuh yaitu Donghae. Tubuh Donghae tergeletak di dekat pecahan aquarium.

"Donghae!" Hangeng mengguncang lengan Donghae. Darah kental mengalir dari hidung Donghae sementara Donghae meringis kesakitan berada antara alam sadar dan tidak sadarnya. Hangeng mengangkat tubuh mungil Donghae menuju sebuah kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar Donghae. Kyuhyun berusaha memegang wajah Donghae yang meringis kesakitan ketika berada dalam gendongan Hangeng. Tetapi Hangeng menghalaunya, "Lihat! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Donghae? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!", dan berlalu menuju kamar Donghae.

Hangeng mengambil sebuah handuk yang sudah ia basahi dan mengusapkannya pada hidung Donghae, membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari hidung Donghae. Ia memangku kepala Donghae dengan lengannya agar kepala Donghae lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya yang berbaring. "Oh.. tidak. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hangeng kebingungan melihat darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Donghae ditambah raut kesakitan yang ditunjukkan Donghae. "Dokter! Ya.. dokter, aku harus menghubungi seorang dokter!" Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Hangeng menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun setia menunggu di luar kamar Donghae dengan wajah gelisah. Beberapa menit yang lalu seorang dokter datang dan sekarang berada di kamar memeriksa kondisi Donghae. Dua teman Donghae, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk juga datang beberapa menit setelah sang dokter tiba.

** .**

** .**

Cklek

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Donghae dan berlalu melewati Kyuhyun. Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Sungmin. "Kyu.. sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Kibum hyung datang." Suara Sungmin memecah keheningan yang tercipta sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memandang tak suka pada Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku tak memiliki urusan dengannya. Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal.. Donghae." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kau!" Sungmin geram, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri. Tapi.. kosong, tak ada siapapun di sana membuat Sungmin terkaget.

"Hyung.. Sungmin hyung…." Tepukan di pundak berhasil membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"A..ah.. Hyuk."

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu hyung. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa? A..ah.. tidak ada. Bagaimana Donghae?"

"Dokter ingin berbicara pada keluarganya makanya aku memanggilmu hyung. Tapi kau malah melamun." Ucap Eunhyuk menyampaikan maksudnya mendatangi Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui dokter dulu." Langkah Sungmin membawanya ke kamar Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di sofa ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

"Hey kau!"

"Huwaah.. k.. kau? Se.. sejak k.. kapan kau di samping..ku?" Eunhyuk memandang horor pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun memegang lengan Eunhyuk dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua menghilang tanpa jejak.

**oOo**

Donghae tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Kibum menyelimuti tubuh Donghae yang tampak lelah. Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Donghae, duduk bersama Sungmin dan Hangeng di ruang tamu. "Apa yang terjadi Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Dokter bilang… Donghae.. perlu melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut hyung. Dokter belum bisa memastikan kondisi Donghae." Jawab Sungmin lesu.

"Ini pasti gara-gara makhluk itu!" Gerutu Hangeng pelan tetapi masih dapat di dengar Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Memang apa yang sudah diperbuat Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menimpali. Ia paham siapa yang dimaksud Hangeng dengan 'makhluk itu'.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya Min? A.. itu.. sebenarnya.. tadi.. aaargh! Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" Hangeng berteriak frustasi sementara Sungmin dan Leeteuk masih menatapnya, menuntut jawaban dari Hangeng. "Apa kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" Leeteuk dan Sungmin mengangguk kompak. Hangeng berucap ragu-ragu, "Kyuhyun mencium Donghae.", dan akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya walaupun dengan cepat. Leeteuk dan Sungmin hanya mengernyit mendengar ucapan Hangeng yang sangat cepat itu.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian..

"APA?" Teriakan keduanya terdengar nyaring di telinga Hangeng.

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di sebuah café…**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Eunhyuk berucap gugup pada seseorang di hadapannya yang dengan santai melahap makanannya. Bahkan nafsu makan Eunhyuk pun hilang jika harus semeja makan dengan makhluk seperti Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak jelas.

Kyuhyun melahap sendokan terakhir makanannya dan beralih meminum jusnya. Meminum jus, tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun tak lepas dari Eunhyuk yang ketakutan dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau.. bagaimana kau mengenal Zhoumi dan Siwon?" Suara berat Kyuhyun membuat nyali Eunhyuk semakin ciut.

"Me.. mereka yang me.. menemuiku. A.. ak.. aku-"

"Ck.. bicaralah yang benar!" Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa tujuan mereka menemuimu?"

'Ok hyukkie.. hanya katakan apa yang kau ketahui dan dia tak akan menyakitimu. Jangan gugup!' Batin Eunhyuk bergejolak menyemagati dirinya sendiri. "Awalnya mereka ingin membantuku memberi pelajaran pada Donghae. Tetapi ternyata mereka memiliki maksud lain, mereka menginginkan Donghae. Makhluk yang lebih tinggi itu-"

"Zhoumi." Ucap Kyuhyun menyela.

"Ah ya Zhoumi.. dia berubah menjadi buas setelah mencium darah Donghae. Dan mereka juga menghisap darah Donghae." Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa berkata dengan lancar. Ia sedikit lega.

"Aku ke toilet." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlalu menuju toilet di café tersebut. Eunhyuk hanya memandangnya sekilas dan beralih mulai memakan makanannya. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga makanan Eunhyuk pun telah habis tetapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung kembali. Eunhyuk pun mencoba memasuki toilet tapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Hingga ia tersadar, "Aaagh.. sial! Kenapa tak terpikirkan kalau dia kabur! Iisshh…." Ia menggerutu kesal akan meninggalkan café. Namun, seorang pelayan menyapanya di meja depan. "Maaf tuan, anda belum membayar makanan anda."

Eunhyuk meraba-raba saku seragamnya tetapi benda yang ia cari tak ia temukan dimanapun. 'Ooh.. tidak! Dompetku tertinggal. Awas kau makhluk jelek! Kyuhyun sialan! Uuh~ bagaimana ini?' Eunhyuk terus mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum kikuk pada sang pelayan yang memandanginya seolah-olah sudah siap menghajar Eunhyuk kalau ia tak bisa membayar makanannya. 'Bagaimana ini?' Batin Eunhyuk bergejolak panik. 'Ok.. tenang Hyukkie, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mencari ponselmu dan segera menghubungi Sungmin hyung.' Wajah Eunhyuk berubah cerah setelah mendapatkan ide yang terpikir di otaknya.

"Aah.. tunggu sebentar noona manis, aku akan menghubungi seseorang." Ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum manis berbasa-basi kepada sang pelayan. Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan meminta Sungmin menolongnya.

"Hyuuunng~ tolong akuu~." Rengeknya di telepon.

**oOo**

Kibum mengemasi beberapa baju milik Donghae ke dalam sebuah koper. Tak lupa ia juga mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran Donghae. Ia berniat membantu Donghae agar setelah Donghae sadar, mereka bisa membawa Donghae tinggal di rumah Kibum. Sementara sang pemilik masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

Pluk

Sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh saat tangannya mengambil pakaian Donghae di lemari. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat foto siapa yang terpasang dalam bingkai. "Eomma.. appa." Ucapnya tergagap karena terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Donghae mengenal appa dan eommanya? Dan foto anak kecil di antara kedua orang tuanya, apakah itu Donghae kecil? Jika iya, lalu siapa 'Kim Donghae' sebenarnya? Kibum tersadar dari pemikirannya. "Kim?"

**.**

**.**

"Kalung itu! Kalung itu! Itu yang dapat menstabilkan kekuatan Kibum!"

"Apa? Apakah itu dari buku tua hyung?" Kangin melirik Heechul.

"Tentu saja!" Heechul menjawab yakin. Sejenak berpikir dimana ia bisa menemukan kalung yang dimaksud. "Hey.. kau pernah melihat kalung seperti ini?" Tangannya menyodorkan gambar kalung ke depan Kangin. Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Kangin menggeleng.

"Mungkin Teukie hyung tahu. Kita tunggu saja nanti kalau dia pulang."

"Kenapa harus nanti? Itu dia datang!" Heechul melenggang menyambut Leeteuk yang baru pulang.

"Apa kau pernah melihat kalung ini?" Leeteuk melirik pada buku yang Heechul bawa.

"Sepertinya itu tak asing. Aah.. ya, bukankah itu seperti milik Donghae?"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Kalau begitu kita tak perlu repot-repot." Heechul tersenyum lega. Sementara Leeteuk tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kalung itu?" Pertanyaan pun akhirnya keluar dari mulut Leeteuk.

"Kalung ini yang akan membuat kekuatan Kibum stabil. Dan dengan kalung ini, kita tak perlu khawatir Kibum akan terluka karena kekuatannya saat ia menggunakan kemampuan miliknya."

"Tunggu! Perlihatkan padaku buku itu!" Rasa penasaran Leeteuk memaksa Heechul menunjukkan keterangan yang ada pada buku tua. Mereka bertiga berkumpul membaca baris demi baris yang tercetak pada halaman dengan gambar kalung tersebut.

"Lihat! Kau tak membaca baris ini hah?" Leeteuk melotot tajam pada Heechul, menunjuk-nunjuk baris terakhir tulisan.

"Hey! Tadi tulisan itu tak ada! Kangin, kau juga tak melihatnya kan tadi?" Heechul meminta pembelaan Kangin.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku hanya melihat gambarnya tadi." Sementara Kangin memberikan jawaban yang tidak mendukung argumen Heechul sama sekali. Heechul melotot dan bergumam tak jelas mengumpat Kangin.

"Tapi sungguh.. tulisan itu belum ada tadi saat aku membacanya. Aku bukan orang yang suka berbohong." Ujarnya mantap. Matanya tak mungkin salah melihat atau membaca, bahkan matanya sangat normal. Kangin menggeser tubuhnya, membaca deretan tulisan yang dimaksud Leeteuk dalam buku. "Aah.. aku mengerti, jadi jika seandainya saat itu kalungnya tak ada pada Donghae, ia …"

**oOo**

Cahaya dari lampu di ruangan membuat matanya yang baru terbuka terasa tidak nyaman. Kepalanya berdenyut pening sesaat ia berusaha duduk. "Euuh.. kenapa pusing sekali." Keluhnya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya. Teringat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia pingsan. Merasa tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu, kakinya menuntunnya keluar kamar. Mungkin saja ada seseorang di luar, pikirnya.

Punggung yang bergetar dan tubuh yang terduduk di sofa membuatnya penasaran. Orang itu pasti sedang menangis walau tanpa suara. "Hyung.. kau menangis?" Tanyanya memastikan. Buru-buru orang tersebut menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara Donghae. Tubuh itu berbalik. "Hae.. kau sudah bangun? Apa yang sakit?" Ujarnya khawatir melihat sosok Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis hyung?" Tanyanya lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Dan kibum menyuruh Donghae duduk di sampingnya. "Aku hanya merindukan orang tuaku Hae, sudah lama aku tak bertemu mereka…", Donghae hanya diam tak menyahut perkataan Kibum, membiarkan Kibum untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hae.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Kibum memandang Donghae. Dan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kibum. "Dimana orang tuamu tinggal?" Raut wajah Donghae berubah tegang dan seakan enggan membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Kibum menangkap gelagat itu. "Aku rasa kau merindukan mereka. Aku bisa mengantarmu bertemu orang tuamu." Kibum mencoba membuat alasan, berusaha mencairkan rasa ketakutan Donghae, yang entah memikirkan apa saat ini. "Hae?" Kembali Kibum berucap karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Donghae.

"Ah?" Pandangan matanya bertemu mata Kibum yang seakan menanti jawaban darinya. Ia menunduk, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kibum. "Mereka sudah meninggal hyung…", Kibum terkejut mendengarnya dan hanya diam menanti kelanjutan cerita Donghae. "..empusa, mereka membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Keluarga Kim yang merawatku selama ini. Mereka.. mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak saat aku mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan itu. Ingatanku sudah kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu hyung. Aku.."

"Ssstt.. sudahlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Kibum memotong ucapan Donghae. Ia peluk tubuh Donghae yang hampir menangis.

'Sepertinya kita memang terhubung oleh benang merah.' Kata hati Kibum.

"Jangan menangis! Kau sungguh jelek!" Ucapan Kibum membuat Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar dan mendorong tubuh Kibum. "Aku menyesal bercerita padamu hyung!" Ujarnya kesal. "Hey.. kau marah?" Kibum tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae. Dan wajah Donghae semakin kesal melihat Kibum menertawakannya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya, namun kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sehat membuat tubuhnya limbung karena gerakan yang dilakukannya tiba-tiba.

"Hey..!"

Dan..

**.**

**.**

"Uugh…" Kibum berhasil menangkap tubuh Donghae yang limbung hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai.

"Lihatkan, bahkan tubuhmu mengkhianati otakmu. Kau tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku." Ucap Kibum diiringi tawa khasnya saat Donghae yang menimpa tubuhnya tertunduk malu.

"Sampai kapan kau menindih tubuhku Hae? Kau berat!" Dengan wajah memerah, Donghae menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Membiarkan Kibum meringis mengelus punggungnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

**oOo**

* * *

**Two weeks later..**

_**-Eyland Castle-**_

"Hahahaha…." Suara tawa menggema di ruangan besar dengan tembok tinggi menjulang kokoh. Beberapa empusa berjaga di sekeliling ruangan. Siwon berdiri di samping sosok yang terbaring di alas lantai. Sosok itu sedikit mengerang dan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Seingatnya ia berada di taman belakang sekolah tadi.

"Aaagh!" Kyuhyun berteriak sesaat ia hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat lilitan kekuatan dari Cheval, sang ayah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan pandangannya terhenti pada Cheval yang duduk tenang di kursi kebesarannya. "Lepas!" Geramnya pada sang ayah.

"Aah.. sepertinya terlalu sering bermain dengan manusia kau jadi semakin tak menghargai ayahmu, Malin?" Yesung berjalan mendekati anaknya yang masih terbaring di lantai. Ia usap kepala dan wajah Malin dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun membalas menatap tajam Cheval. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa akibat kekuatan Yesung yang seolah mengikatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Tenanglah Malin, apa kau tak merindukan ayahmu hah?" Yesung tertawa di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Kyuhyun kedua kalinya dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Cheval. Ia tahu pasti ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali memasang seringaian di wajahnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mengambil secangkir minuman dan kembali berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tak haus? Minumlah!" Dengan sedikit paksaan Yesung melalui kekuatannya, Kyuhyun meminum darah yang diberikan Yesung. Hingga tawa Yesung terdengar saat Kyuhyun telah meneguk habis minumannya. "Kau harus lebih sering meminumnya. Bukankah ini lezat?" Yesung terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan tawanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa panas dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat hingga perlahan tubuh itu berhenti bergetar dan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan bola mata merahnya. Yesung melepaskan kekuatan yang mengikat Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, memberi perintah. "Habisi dia!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian ia beserta Siwon menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

**_To be continued ..._**

**Chap 7 update nih.. :) pendek memang.. tapi tak apa ya?**

**Sepertinya pembaca ff ini berumur remaja pertengahan - remaja akhir? Bener gak? sekitar umur-umur 15-21 tahun? Adakah yang kemarin habis ujian? **

**aah~ saya mau ngobrol sama kalian :D tapi biar Donghae deh yg jawab xixi..**

**Donghae (duduk di sofa bawa cemilan): memangnya kalau kibum tahu kenapa Rika SnowFish? *polos**

**Donghae (baca naskah): kau benar! Siwon masih hidup! iya ya jangan-jangan Sungmin hyung mantan empusa? eerr~ jangan khawatir Arum Junnie nde? Saya sehat walafiat *Flying kiss**

**Donghae (masak di dapur): bagaimana princelee86 masakan oppa? kau bilang bumbunya sudah komplit nde? *gak nyambung**

**Donghae (nulis di note): oke! pesanmu sudah ku tulis. terima kasih atas semangatmu untuk oppa. *hug (perasaan itu pesan buat saya Haeppa? -.-" diakuin juga)**

**Donghae (tersipu malu) eh? Lee Suhae kau membuat uri donghae merona dengan kata2mu. xD**

**Oke2 berhubung Donghae masih tersipu2, saya gantian yg ngobrol :) Yo~**

**ini sudah lanjuuut Yulika19343382 gimana ama chap ini?**

**Lee bummebum Yap! KiHae.. gomawo^^**

**Kyuhyun: nnaglow gomawo~ author tertular Donghae hyung~ kau tak akan menyesal mendapatkan balasan dariku. Tapi maaf saja, Donghae hyung hanya milikku. *smirk**

**Kyuhyun: Kau tak akan menyesal dengan penampilanku KittYoongFisHae**

**Kyuhyun: tentu. Hae hyung sangat mencintaiku~ arumfishy**

**Kyuhyun: haelfishy, mulai sekarang kau harus mulai menyukai KyuHae!**

**Kyuhyun: apa kau ingin aku dan Hae hyung berciuman lagi noaiy? itu tak buruk.**

**Kyuhyun: tiaraputri16 Kibum? aku jauh lebih tampan darinya.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reviews nya. kita akan bertemu di chap selanjutnya. jangan lupa simpan psp kalian dengan baik nde? Jaljayo~ (Kyuhyun bow) Tinggalkan pesan kalian jika ingin mengobrol denganku.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous...**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa panas dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat hingga perlahan tubuh itu berhenti bergetar dan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan bola mata merahnya. Yesung melepaskan kekuatan yang mengikat Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, memberi perintah. "Habisi dia!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian ia beserta Siwon menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

**-Destiny-**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 8]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya, mencekam hingga seolah membungkam makhluk di dalamnya. Sudah berpuluh tahun ia meringkuk di ruangan itu sendirian. Tak dapat membebaskan diri. Beberapa kali melakukan hal percuma dengan mencoba kabur dari tempat terkutuk itu. Kekuatannya seakan terhisap dinding-dinding penghalang ruangan, tempatnya dikurung. Tapi, ia masih dapat mengawasi apa yang terjadi di luar sana, tentu dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Dan, "Oh tidak! Malin!" Penglihatannya menunjukkan sang anak yang mengangguk patuh di bawah kendali Cheval. Dan ingatan berpuluh tahun lalu pun kembali teringat untuk kesekian kalinya.

**_Jaejoong berjalan menuju sebuah rumah di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia ingin menemui manusia yang dicintainya, Yunho. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berpisah dari Yunho. Hubungan kasih mereka telah terjalin lama sebelum ia menjadi istri Yesung. Namun, semua terpaksa dilakukannya karena ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho. Jika Yesung menemukannya berkeliaran tengah malam menemui Yunho, Yesung tak akan segan membunuh Yunho saat itu juga. Selama ini tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong berhubungan dengan seorang manusia. "Kita berada di rumah ayahmu, nak." Ucapnya lirih, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang besar. Diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho. Meletakkan sebuah surat di rumah mantan kekasihnya yang masih sangat ia cintai. Matanya melihat Yunho tertidur dengan seorang wanita di sebelahnya, istri Yunho. Mereka berpisah beberapa bulan lalu, setelah Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dan tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan Yunho._**

**.**

**.**

**_"Haha.. bayi ini yang akan menjadi penerusku kelak. Dia harus menjadi empusa yang hebat seperti ayahnya." Yesung tertawa senang melihat putra laki-lakinya lahir. Bayi mungil yang menangis dalam gendongannya._**

**.**

**.**

**_"Katakan siapa ayah anak ini Jaejoong! Kau menipuku! Kurang ajar. Cepat katakan!" Murka Yesung saat Kyuhyun berumur dua tahun. Darah campuran antara manusia dan empusa yang mengalir dalam tubuh Kyuhyun segera diketahui Yesung. Tangannya mencekik leher Jaejoong kuat. "Uhuk.. dia.. anakmu." Ucap Jaejoong terbata karena cekikan yang melilit lehernya. Sampai kapanpun tak akan ia membongkar siapa ayah kandung Kyuhyun._**

**_"Kau! Cepat katakan siapa manusia itu!" Jeritnya murka melepaskan cekikan dari leher Jaejoong. Kedua tangan mengepal erat, kekuatan miliknya keluar melingkupi tubuhnya menyebabkan reruntuhan dinding-dinding di sekitarnya. Jaejoong terhempas di lantai._**

**_"Ku bilang dia anakmu!" Ia meringis di sela-sela ucapannya. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar akibat cekikan Yesung. Sampai matipun tak akan membongkar siapa ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Yesung memandangnya sinis, "Akan aku gunakan anak itu. Dan kau.. kupastikan aku akan menemukan manusia itu!". Tangannya mengarah pada Jaejoong dan bagaikan tersedot, tubuh Jaejoong menghilang seketika._**

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau melukai Malin ataupun Yunho", ujarnya mantap dan kembali ia berusaha keluar dari tempat yang menjadi penjara baginya selama ini.

* * *

**oOo**

"Nak, kata Sungmin kau harus banyak istirahat. Tadi dia menelepon eomma menanyakan kabarmu. Dia juga menanyakan kapan kau kembali ke sekolah. Hae.. kau mendengarkan eomma kan?" Wanita dengan raut keibuan menghentikan kegiatannya memasak dan menoleh ke belakang. Di meja makan itu, Donghae menemani sang ibu memasak. Walau ia hanya duduk menunggu makanan matang.

Tangannya menyembunyikan tisu bernoda merah di bawah meja dan tersenyum ke arah sang eomma. "Ah? Iya eomma?" Sahutnya saat ibunya mendekat membawa semangkuk sayur, meletakkannya di atas meja makan. "Ada apa sayang? Wajahmu sedikit pucat, ah.. tunggu sebentar masakan eomma sudah matang. Segera makan dan minum vitaminmu." Ibu Donghae menata meja makan dengan lauk pauk yang telah dimasak.

"Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing. Eomma tak perlu khawatir." Diam-diam ia membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah di dapur. "Aah.. aku sangat lapaaaaarr! Sudah lama aku tak makan masakan eomma. Apa appa tak pulang untuk makan siang?" Seru Donghae tersenyum lebar menghirup wangi masakan ibunya.

"Yunho appamu masih di kantor, kalau kau merindukannya kau bisa menghubunginya nanti agar ia pulang cepat." Jawab Hyerin. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Di tengah acara makan, ibu kembali bertanya, "Kapan kau kembali sekolah nak? Sungmin menanyakannya."

"Eem.. aku kan baru dua hari di sini eomma… aku masih merindukan kalian…." Rengeknya dengan manja membuat sang ibu tersenyum.

"Eomma tahu, tapi bagaimana sekolahmu? Ini bukan liburan sekolah sayang." Donghae cemberut mendengar perkataan Hyerin. "Dua hari lagi ok? Tepat hari Senin aku akan kembali sekolah. Ya?" Pintanya penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu setelah makan kau hubungi Sungmin. Minta dia untuk menjemputmu hari Minggu. Eomma tak akan mengijinkanmu pulang sendiri ke Brasov."

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Hae, Eomma tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian seperti saat kau kemari." Ucap Hyerin tegas. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anaknya.

"Tapi.. aku-", Donghae kembali ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu." Perintah Hyerin tak ingin mendengarkan protes dari Donghae.

'.. diantar Kibum hyung saat kemari.' Ucap Donghae dalam hati meneruskan ucapannya yang di sela sang ibu. Padahal ia ingin menjelaskan pada ibunya kalau ia pulang ke rumah diantar Kibum walau Kibum mengantarnya hanya sampai depan gang rumahnya.

* * *

**oOo**

Malam dimana dirinya berjalan santai menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tak ramai menuju tempat tinggalnya. Tangannya mengetik sesuatu pada handphone di genggamannya. Namun, jarinya terhenti ketika merasakan aura empusa mendekat padanya. Dan saat ia menoleh ke samping, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana dengan sayapnya terbentang lebar. "Kau?" Ucapnya tertahan saat Kyuhyun menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Pertempuran pun terjadi di antara mereka, menyisakan Siwon di atas tembok mengamati. Baku hantam dan serangan kekuatan masing-masing saling beradu. Hingga Kibum tersungkur akibat hantaman kekuatan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya berusaha berdiri kembali walau mulutnya telah mengeluarkan tetesan darah. Kyuhyun mendekat, berdiri tepat di hadapan Kibum. Bola matanya merah menyala menatap Kibum. "Akh..", ringis Kibum ketika tubuhnya kembali jatuh sesaat ia berusaha berdiri.

Yesung tertawa senang di istananya mengamati pertempuran seru Malin dan Kibum, sang Neigeux. "Sepintar apapun kau bersembunyi, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Neigeux. Haha…." Kembali ia tertawa, "Habisi dia segera Malin." Bisiknya memberi perintah Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun terarah pada leher Kibum. Bersiap menjalankan perintah Cheval, meskipun tangan itu tak langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit Kibum. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengunci pergerakan Kibum dengan kekuatannya. Kedua taringnya telah muncul dan menggores leher Kibum hingga beberapa tetes darah keluar dari luka gores itu. Kibum meringis merasakan taring Kyuhyun. Apakah hidupnya akan segera berakhir di sini? Pikirnya. Baru saja Kyuhyun menjilat darah di leher Kibum, menikmatinya. Hingga, "Aaargh!" Jerit Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersungkur, meringkuk kesakitan. Dan seketika Kibum dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali, terbebas dari kukungan kekuatan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap bingung kepada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tersadar dari kelengahannya, Kibum melancarkan serangan dengan menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk menjauh darinya. Satu serangan lagi akan ia layangkan pada musuhnya ketika Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Dan Kibum tak merasakan aura Kyuhyun yang beberapa menit lalu menyerangnya, seketika serangannya terhenti. Bola mata itu tak berwarna merah lagi dan sayap itu menghilang.

Yesung menyaksikan itu semua. Ia menggeram marah. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dan menjadi sosok lain dirinya. Darah manusia yang mengalir pada diri Kyuhyun lebih dominan dibandingkan darah empusanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa mengetahui satu-satunya alasan penyebab perubahan Kyuhyun. "Siwon.. cepat cari keberadaan orang tua Neigeux. Sekarang!" Telepatinya kepada Siwon yang dijawab dengan, "Baik Tuan," oleh Siwon.

"Hahaha…" kembali tawa Yesung membahana. "Akhirnya aku menemukannya Jaejoong. Kita lihat siapa ayah Malin sebenarnya", seringai mengerikan terbentuk di bibir dan ia menghilang dari tempatnya.

Penciuman makhluk seperti Siwon sangatlah tajam. Mencari seseorang dengan bau darah tertentu tak sulit baginya. Ia hanya perlu mengendus bau darah seperti apa yang harus dicarinya. Bau darah Kibum, masih jelas teringat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum! Apa yang terjadi?" Derap langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat dimana Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada. Kibum tak menyangka ketiga hyungnya bisa menemukannya di sini. "Apa yang terjadi? Teuk hyung merasakan aura aneh di sini. Kau tak apa?" Kembali pertanyaan terucap dari mulut Kangin seolah dapat membaca keheranan di wajah Kibum.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi pada anak ini?" Tanya Leeteuk saat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendapatinya dalam keadaan tak baik. Terduduk di jalan memegangi kepalanya. "Hanya beberapa luka, tak perlu khawatir," ucap Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Heechul membantunya berdiri dengan menopang salah satu lengan Kibum. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Kibum kembali menegang, tubuhnya merasakan keberadaan empusa yang mendekat ke tempat mereka. Hal yang sama pun dialami Leeteuk, walaupun ia tak tahu aura aneh apa itu. "Ada yang mendekat, berhati-hatilah hyung," Kibum memberikan peringatan kepada ketiga hyungnya. Mata mereka melihat ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan pemilik aura tersebut.

"Malin!" Keempat orang menatap terkejut dan waspada pada seorang empusa yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas. Kangin akan melancarkan pukulannya saat empusa itu berkata, "Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian." Mata Kyuhyun mengamati siapa empusa yang memeluknya. Ia merasa tak mengenalnya. Namun, tak dipungkiri perasaan hangat menjalar ketika ia berada dalam pelukan empusa dengan wajah cantik itu. Hanya sesaat, sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan. Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, menahannya agar tak terkulai di tanah.

"Yunho!" Seru Jaejoong saat ia mendapat gambaran apa yang akan dilakukan Cheval. Kibum tersentak mendengar nama itu. Apakah yang dimaksud Yunho ayahnya?

"Aku harus pergi," Jaejoong bersiap membawa Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Kibum terbang membuntuti Jaejoong. "Hyung.. kalian kembalilah!" Teriak Kibum kepada ketiga hyungnya. Setelahnya, ia melesat cepat menyusul Jaejoong. Ia hanya mempunyai firasat, orang tuanya dalam bahaya. Jika itu benar, berarti Donghae pun akan berada dalam bahaya.

"Kau, apa maksudmu dengan Yunho?" Kibum bertanya disaat mereka terbang menuju rumah orang tua Kibum. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala untuk melihat mata Kibum. Dan sorot mata itu sama seperti milik Yunho. "Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Yang kumaksud adalah ayahmu, Yunho. Cheval mengincarnya sekarang", mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Kibum benar-benar terkejut dan panik. Ayahnya dalam bahaya sekarang bagaimana ia bisa tenang.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa hubungannya Cheval dengan ayahku?" Kibum bertanya tak sabar. Sejenak, Jaejoong kembali menatap mata Kibum. "Yunho.. adalah ayah Malin…", bagai petir di siang hari, perkataan Jaejoong membuat jantung Kibum seakan berhenti berdetak. "Mak.. maksudmu?" Bibir Kibum bergetar mengucapkan satu kata itu. Apa yang didengarnya sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Kenyataan apa lagi ini? Matanya memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diam, itu yang sekarang ia lakukan. Sangat sulit menerima semua penjelasan Jaejoong. Bagaimana semuanya dapat terjadi begitu kebetulan? Donghae, orang tuanya, empusa, dan dirinya sendiri apa memang sudah ditakdirkan dalam lingkaran seperti ini. Tidak bisakah ia hidup menjadi seorang manusia yang normal. Yang berangkat sekolah dan bergurau bersama teman-teman sebayanya tanpa beban. Sejujurnya sangat lelah baginya menjalani kehidupan selama ini. Mengetahui kenyataan ini membuatnya ingin menyerah, berhenti. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Ia memiliki garis ketentuan yang harus dijalani. Dengan keteguhuan hati yang tersisa, ia akan bertahan dan menunggu saatnya tiba, kembali ke kehidupan masa kecilnya.

"Kita sudah dekat", seru Jaejoong. Kibum terhenyak dari pemikirannya dan menoleh. "Tunggu, lalu bagaimana Cheval menemukan ayahku? Maksudku.. Cheval memiliki kekuatan, menemukan ayahku bukan hal sulit baginya bukan? Kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanyanya penasaran. ia belum mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Tidak semudah itu. Itu karena ia tak bisa mengendus bau darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuh Malin dengan jelas, karena darah dalam tubuhnya telah bercampur. Dan ia menemukan ayahmu karena.. kau tahu meminum darah yang sama dengan darah yang mengalir pada seorang empusa campuran seperti Malin dapat manyakiti tubuhnya? Kau dan Malin memiliki darah yang sama dari Yunho. Itu sebabnya saat ia meminum darahmu, ia kesakitan. Dan ini bukanlah rahasia dalam bangsa kami. Cheval memang menantikan saat ini, saat ia menemukan ayah biologis Malin", kedua matanya memandang Kibum. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kibum. Namun, Kibum hanya mengangguk paham. Memandang sekilas Kyuhyun yang tertidur di punggung Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duarr

.

Kretak

.

"Ah! Apa itu Yunho?" jerit Hyerin ketakutan memeluk sang suami. Dinding belakang rumah mereka remuk dan terbentuk lubang besar. Belum sempat mereka bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, Siwon sudah berdiri di belakang keduanya, menghempaskan tubuh Hyerin menjauh dari Yunho. Tubuh Hyerin menghantam dinding yang berjarak 5 meter darinya dan seketika pingsan. "Hyerin!" Yunho berlari menghampiri tubuh istrinya. Namun…

.

.

Brakk

Tubuh Yunho terpental ke belakang menabrak meja makan. Yesung tiba di rumah Yunho dan membuat Yunho tersungkur. "Siapa kau?" Yunho mencoba berdiri meski tubuhnya terasa linu dan memar. "Aku? Haha.. kau mengenal Jaejoong bukan?" Ucapan Yesung membuat Yunho mematung. Teringat masa lalunya bersama Jaejoong. Kakinya berjalan semakin mendekati Yunho, "Kau sudah ingat? Dasar manusia brengsek!" Dan Yunho kembali terdorong menabrak dinding. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Donghae berlari memasuki pagar rumah dengan perasaan khawatir saat mendengar suara ribut dari dalam rumahnya. Kantung plastik makanan yang dibawanya, ia jatuhkan di sembarang tempat karena panik. Pintu depan ia buka dengan kasar, matanya melihat mengitari ruangan mencari orang tuanya. Hingga ia mendengar suara ayahnya di ruang makan.

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat sang ayah muntah darah dengan seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang mengangkat tubuh ayahnya hingga melayang dan akan melemparkannya. Dengan cepat Donghae berlari ke arah jatuh Yunho dan menangkapnya agar tubuh Yunho tak menghantam dinding. Meski akhirnya tubuhnya sendiri yang menghantam dinding karena dorongan yang terlalu kuat. "Akh!" Rintihnya merasakan punggungnya sakit menabrak tembok. "Appa! Kau terluka!" Donghae berujar panik melihat kondisi ayahnya, tetapi sang ayah malah menyuruhnya pergi.

"Ah.. lihat siapa yang datang. Apa kabar anak manis? Kau akan menjadi santapan yang lezat untukku. Tapi bersabarlah Louch, aku akan menghabisi orang itu dulu." Tangan Yesung membuat sebuah kursi melayang ke arah Yunho. Namun, Donghae mendorong ayahnya sehingga kursi itu menghantam tubuh Donghae yang tak sempat menghindar.

"Donghae! Tidak!" Teriak Yunho.

Kesenangan Yesung terusik. Ia merasakan kekuatan Neigeux dan seorang lagi yang ia kenal –Jaejoong- mendekat. Ia akan segera membunuh Yunho, tetapi tiba-tiba Yesung kehilangan kekuatannya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Siwon segera menghampiri tuannya. "Tuan!"

Yesung menggeram, "Akh.. waktuku tak banyak. Sial! Siwon cepat bawa anak itu! Kita pergi!" perintah Yesung dan menghilang. Siwon segera membawa Donghae kemudian ikut menghilang. Menyisakan kalung Donghae yang terjatuh dan teriakan Yunho memanggil anaknya.

**oOo**

"Rencanaku gagal! Semua gara-gara anak itu! Dan Jaejoong, bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari tempat itu hah?" Yesung membentak para empusa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Donghae duduk di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Di dampingi Siwon di sisi kanannya. "Aku tak bisa mengandalkan Malin lagi untuk membunuh Neigeux. Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Dan kau.. anak manis yang akan membantuku." Yesung tersenyum mendekati Donghae. Memegang dagu Donghae agar memandang kedua matanya. Donghae memandang takut Yesung yang wajahnya semakin mendekat padanya. Matanya memejam kala lidah Yesung menjilat darah di sudut bibir Donghae. Tubuhnya terlalu takut untuk melakukan pergerakan. "Darahmu sangat nikmat", bisik Yesung di telinga Donghae, membuat tubuh Donghae menegang.

"Ap.. apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Donghae bergetar. Ia memandang Yesung dengan segala keberanian yang ia kumpulkan. Sekilas kontak mata diantara mereka berdua terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Donghae tergeletak lemas.

"Siwon segera persiapkan segalanya. Akh..! Waktuku tak banyak lagi. Cepat!" Siwon mengangguk mengerti, kemudian membopong tubuh Donghae pergi.

* * *

**oOo**

Kibum menapaki rumahnya dengan tergesa. Tembok yang hancur, perabotan rumah berantakan, membuat hatinya dilanda ketakutan besar dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong yang menggendong Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakang. Ditemukannya sang ibu yang tergeletak di lantai. "Eomma..", tangannya menepuk pelan pipi ibunya kemudian mendengarkan deru nafas sang ibu. Hatinya sedikit lega mengetahui ibunya masih hidup.

Matanya kembali mencari sosok keluarganya yang lain. Dan menemukan sang ayah terbatuk, meringkuk di dekat rak buku. Segera dihampirinya Yunho. "Appa.. apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun. Di tengah kesakitan, Yunho memandang lekat wajah Kibum. Ia sangat yakin yang ia lihat saat ini adalah anaknya, Kibum, yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu. Jemari tangannya perlahan menyusuri wajah Kibum yang berlinang air mata. "Kau? Ki.. kibumku? Anakku?" Tanyanya lirih dengan genangan air mata siap meluncur. Melihat dan mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Kibum tak dapat lagi menahan kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini. Yang mengendap di dasar hatinya. Dituntunnya ayahnya untuk duduk.

"Iya appa, ini aku.. Kibum, Kibummu", tangisan kerinduan Kibum tak bisa ditahan, ia genggam dan cium tangan Yunho dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Anakku", ucapnya penuh haru. Kedua tangan Yunho meraih Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya Kibumnya yang selama ini ia cari kembali. Kembali ke pelukannya.

Rasa bahagia yang dirasakan Yunho beberapa saat lalu seakan terhempas dengan cepat manakala matanya menatap seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dulu, yang telah meninggalkannya dan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

"Jaejoong?"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membantu Yunho duduk di sofa. Mata Yunho tak pernah bisa lepas dari Jaejoong. Di lubuk hati terdalamnya ada bagian hatinya yang tak pernah berubah untuk Jaejoong, masih mencintai empusa itu. Mata Yunho beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur atau mungkin pingsan menurutnya. Ia sangat penasaran siapa anak itu. Apakah anak itu adalah anaknya bersama Jaejoong, seperti yang pernah Jaejoong sampaikan kepadanya melalui sebuah surat dulu saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Kibum kembali menghampiri ayahnya setelah membaringkan sang ibu di kamar. "Appa, dimana Donghae? Aku tak melihatnya dimanapun. Hanya kalungnya yang kutemukan." Kibum gusar, tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Donghae. Ucapan Kibum membuat Yunho kembali teringat dengan Donghae. Seketika wajahnya berubah panik. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum. "Oh tidak! Donghae.. ia dibawa empusa itu." serunya panik.

"Tenanglah, untuk sementara waktu aku yakin Cheval tak akan menyakitinya. Kita memiliki waktu hingga besok malam sebelum bulan purnama muncul." ujar Jaejoong menengahi.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Cheval? Katakan!" Kibum semakin tak tenang. Waktu mereka hanya sampai besok malam. Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya? Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Donghae.

"Cheval akan menggunakan darah anak itu untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya saat malam bulan purnama tiba. Semacam tumbal. Dengan darah Louch ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan berlipat ganda. Aku tahu persis siapa Cheval, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memperoleh keabadian. Ia berusaha membunuhmu melalui Malin karena kekuatannya mulai melemah ketika mendekati bulan purnama. Dan kekuatannya akan melemah saat bulan purnama tiba, itulah waktu bagi kita untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Dan melenyapkan Cheval."

"Maksudmu setiap bulan purnama Cheval membutuhkan tumbal untuk memulihkan kekuatannya?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Ia menggunakan darah seorang manusia."

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu kalau begitu. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan Donghae." Kibum hendak berdiri tetapi Jaejoong mencegahnya. Kibum bisa saja melakukan hal ceroboh yang malah akan membahayakan nyawa Donghae. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan Cheval dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kibum tersadar dan menyetujui perkataan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya penuh luka saat ini, tak mungkin ia menyerang Cheval dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ia akan meminta bantuan Leeteuk untuk memulihkan kekuatannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelaskan padaku! Dan bagaimana kau mengenal Donghae, Kibum?" Tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan. Ia yang dari tadi terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan Kibum dan Jaejoong sungguh dibuat tak mengerti.

Kibum mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada ayahnya, tak ada yang ia tutup-tutupi lagi sekarang. Tak lupa ia meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkan orang tuanya tanpa kabar.

Jaejoong pun menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa ada di sana. Hingga sampailah pada saat Yunho bertanya, "Siapa anak ini Jae? Apa dia…" Yunho tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia takut jika Kibum merasa sakit hati atas masa lalunya.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, "Dia.. Malin, atau yang Kibum kenal sebagai Kyuhyun. Ya.. dia anakmu." Yunho tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia senang tentu saja, melihat Kyuhyun buah cintanya bersama Jaejoong. Tapi, ia juga merasa bersalah kepada keluarganya. Kepada Kibum dan istrinya. Matanya beralih menatap Kibum yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kibum.. maafkan appa, ini semua karena kesalahan appa." Yunho menggengam tangan Kibum, menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia tahu Kibum sangat menderita karena semua hal yang dialaminya selama ini. Yunho pun berfikir apa yang terjadi pada Kibum adalah akibat kesalahannya di masa lalu bersama Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka yang menyalahi garis yang telah ditentukan. Tak sepatutnya seorang manusia berhubungan dengan empusa. Dan kesalahan itu harus ditanggung oleh Kibum sekarang.

"Menangislah.. kau tak perlu menahannya lagi. Appa ada untukmu." Dan ia pun tahu Kibum membutuhkan sandaran yang dapat menguatkannya. Dinding pertahanan itu runtuh, Kibum menangis menumpahkan segala kerinduannya, segala bebannya dipelukan sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar kau akan pergi sekarang? Baiklah.. appa tak akan mencegahmu. Tapi berjanjilah, kau harus pulang dengan selamat bersama Donghae."

Kibum mengangguk, "Pasti.. aku akan membawa Donghae kembali." Yunho kembali memeluk Kibum sebelum Kibum pergi untuk menyelamatkan Donghae. Jaejoong berdiri di samping Kibum dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera bergegas. Kibum mengerti, Jaejoong segera meraih pundaknya.

"Aku titipkan Kyuhyun padamu." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan Yunho.

* * *

**oOo**

Leeteuk membantu menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh Kibum. Sedangkan Kangin dan Heechul mempersiapkan alat-alat yang mereka butuhkan untuk melakukan penyerangan. "Untuk apa pisau perak itu?" Jaejoong terkekeh melihat beberapa pisau yang di bawa Heechul.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh makhluk sepertimu!" Jawabnya ketus. Heechul sedikit tersinggung degan ucapan Jaejoong yang bernada meremehkan.

"Haha.. kau bercanda? Kau perlu yang lebih besar dari itu. Ck! Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang? YA! Dasar makhluk tak punya sopan santun!" Heechul menjatuhkan semua pisau-pisaunya dan melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah Jaejoong. Namun dapat dihindari Jaejoong dengan mudah.

"Sudahlah hyung! Benar kata Jaejoong, kita juga harus membawa pedang." Ujar Kangin dan menyeret Heechul kembali ke gudang untuk mengambil pedang.

"Tunggu pembalasanku makhluk jelek!" Ucapnya masih tak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4.00 dini hari. Kibum, Jaejoong, Heechul, Kangin, dan Leeteuk telah bersiap. Jaejoong yang akan mengantar mereka ke Eyland Castle. "Ayo berangkat!" Ucap Kibum dengan tekad bulat. Jaejoong mengangguk, mereka berlima bergandengan tangan dan dalam seketika, mereka semua menghilang.

"Tunggu aku Hae."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued…_**

**Uehehe~ maaf yooo lamo baru lanjut.. :D ini hadiah buat akhir pekan kalian~**

**ini chap 8 buat kalian~ dan makasih buat reviewnya.. membuat saya tersenyum.. :)**

**Thanks to:**

**eon Sugih l Yulika19343382 l princelee86 l Lee Suhae l Oncean FOX l nnaglow l Elfishy l l Arum Junnie l haelfishy l tiaraputri16 l evilgamefishy l HaeKrisMFAS **

**Donghae: Kibum-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa kau terlambat menolongku?**

**Kibum: *diam***

**Donghae: Kibumie~**

**Kibum: Wae? Aku sedang membaca naskah Hae.. jangan mengangguku.**

**Donghae: *cemberut* Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita wawancara dengan Yunho hyung. Ya! Yunho hyung.. kau berperan sebagai siapa di sini?**

**Yunho: ah.. Hi~ emm.. appa aku berperan sebagai appa di sini. Hey.. apa wajahku setua itu?**

**Jaejoong: *memukul Yunho dengan naskah***

**Yunho: Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang diwawancara.**

**Donghae: Tapi kau tampak keren hyung~**

**Yunho: *tersenyum***

**Jaejoong: Mwo? Apa karena Yunho yang melakukannya kau menganggapnya keren?**

**Leeteuk: Jangan menganggu mereka Hae-ah.. kemarilah!**

**Donghae: aah~ sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya *aegyo* Ah.. aku dan Siwon akan bermain bersama di suatu judul. Benarkan Siwon-ah?**

**Siwon: Nde.. Aku harap kalian akan menyukainya nanti.**

**Donghae: Kami tunggu respon kalian. Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih~**


End file.
